Exit Pursued By A Bruised Ego
by Noire2015
Summary: [Episode 16] In order for Aria to win Hanna's heart, Aria invites Amy to go on a bear hunt with her while Adrian and Ashley gets things set up for a vacation they had scheduled.


The Secret Life Of The American Teenager episode 16 Exit Pursued By A Bruised Ego

(The story continues when Amy goes on a job interview at the Amirian Bar and learns that she will get hired by Adrian to work there soon and Lauren dumps her boyfriend Jesse and decides to be with Madison as they became an official couple while Aria spends time with Quiet gets a run in with Nicole Gordon who vows for revenge for killing Ezra so Aria puts her out of her misery where it is revealed that Aria is half human and half goddess and meanwhile Amy and Adrian graduates from high school and eats out at Old Country Buffet where Amy took Adrian to the women's bathroom to propose to her and when Adrian accepts the proposal Amy and Adrian ends up with a happy ending by having passionate sex in the women's bathroom, in this story as their celebration continues Amy and Adrian decides to hang out with Spencer at the Hot Spring as their mini bachelor engagement party where Spencer is the first to know about Amy and Adrian's engagement and meanwhile Aria continues to struggle with her relationship problems and thinks of a way to get Hanna to admit that she's bisexual so Aria invites Amy to go bear hunting in the woods with her to kill a bear so Aria could use the bear's head to hang it over her fireplace so Aria could make her living room a romantic feel to get Hanna's attention.)

Chapter 1: A Small Bachelor Party

One day has passed since Amy and Adrian's high school graduation along with them finally getting engaged, it is nighttime as the scene takes place outside of the Hot Springs house where we see Amy's car being parked at the parking lot as Amy and Spencer gets out of the car and closes the door behind them and approaches to the Hot Spring house. "Alright, here we are we're at the Hot Springs" said Amy. "The house looks nice; I'm surprised I haven't been here before" said Spencer. "My mom once took me here when I was young and it's great to see it's still here" said Amy. "Didn't Adrian wanted to come with us?" said Spencer. "She's gonna be late she just had to do some errands with her mom, since her and husband or I mean ex-husband are getting a divorce" said Amy. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that" said Spencer. "It's for the best, Cindy has a thing for my sister" said Amy. "Hmm interesting" said Spencer. Amy and Spencer then makes it to the entrance of the Hot Spring house. "Ok in this house there are two separate bathrooms and a few bedrooms while we take one of them and we take all our clothes off and there is a hot pool out in back and if you get changed first before I do meet me out at the hot pool in a white towel and I'll show you the meaning of Hot Spring" said Amy. "Ok Amy" said Spencer. Amy and Spencer hugs. "Thanks for inviting me" said Spencer. "No problem, now go change" said Amy. The scene then changes to the Hot Spring pool where we see Spencer wearing a white towel as she sits on the ledge of the pool with her legs in the water and sloshing around the water with her legs waiting for Amy to arrive until she eventually comes out from the back of the house in her white towel. "There you are, you are indeed a fast changer than me, so how is the water?" said Amy. Amy sits on the ledge of the pool next to Spencer. "Nice and steamy like I don't ever want to leave here" said Spencer. Spencer stares at the water and sees steam coming out of the water and a lot of bubbles in the water. "This is indeed my first time in the Hot Springs" said Spencer. "Wait but didn't went to one with that friend you were with at my prom?" said Amy. "Oh no that was Angela and we went to the Rumor Nightclub together one night" said Spencer. "Oh I see" said Amy. Spencer looks up the dark sky while continuing to wade in the water. "Alright then I feel like getting my body steamy hot, care to join me?" said Amy. Amy removes her towel off her body as Spencer watches the towel slowly falls off her body revealing Amy's naked body and watches Amy's titties bounces which turns Spencer on. "Hey, you did want to see what I look like when I'm fully naked right, well here is my naked body" said Amy. Amy rubs her own body and her titties briefly and this gets Spencer to shudder. "Yeah I do remember saying I wanted to see you naked when you kissed me, but I didn't expect your naked body to be so cute" said Spencer. "Oh you are just flattering me; you shouldn't be all this shy to get naked around woman" said Amy. "I have plenty of times" said Spencer. Amy hops in the steamy water and swims a bit. "Come on and remove that towel and then hop in, the water's nice and steamy and it'll make your pussy ever warmer" said Amy. Ok, if you say so" said Spencer. Spencer removes the towel off her body and puts it on the ground as Spencer is fully naked with her titties bouncing from being exposed. "Hmm not bad for a naked body on you, like a newborn baby" said Amy. Spencer smiles and hops into the pool. "Ooh, you weren't lying when it says it's nice and hot" said Spencer. "It is no normal pool" said Amy. Spencer just sits on the stairs of the pool and relaxes on the ledge. "So how long we planning on staying?" said Spencer. "We'll leave at sunrise" said Amy. Amy swims over to Spencer and sits on her lap facing Spencer directly on her face and wraps her arms around Spencer as Amy's titties contacts Spencer's titties while they being smushed against each other and this makes Spencer gasp and then Spencer wraps her arms around Amy and places her hands on her back. "So what are we doing?" said Spencer. "Warming each other's bodies from our body heat, this is the best part about the Hot Springs" said Amy. Amy rubs over Spencer's face. "Your body feels hot already" said Spencer. Spencer then notices Amy's butt is nearly sticking out of the water and then Spencer gently rubs Amy's butt nice and smoothly. "(Smiles) You seem to be enjoying this so far" said Amy. "Very" said Spencer. "So is there anything you like about me?" said Amy. "Yeah you do have a great clean butt" said Spencer. Spencer continues to gently rubs Amy's butt around and slightly pats it. "You do have a nice pussy, and I bet your butt is cute as mine" said Amy. Amy hops up and down briefly rubbing her titties on Spencer's titties. "What if we end up having sex?" said Spencer. Amy places her hands on Spencer's face. "You silly girl who said anything about us having sex?" said Amy. Amy rubs her face against Spencer's face. "Sometimes it doesn't hurt to wonder" said Spencer. Amy then picks up water with her hands and pours on Spencer's hair to make it wet. "OHHHH yeah that felt like it hit the spot" said Spencer. "You need that hair wet especially when we continue to touch our naked bodies" said Amy. "So you won't get mad when I keep touching your butt?" said Spencer. "Spencer if you want to touch my butt you can go ahead, besides Adrian won't mind" said Amy. Amy rubs her nose on Spencer's nose while Spencer continues to rub Amy's butt. "Us being naked together in this hot relaxing water as we are finally spending quality time together, I think it's beautiful" said Amy. Spencer then picks up water with her hands and pours it on Amy's hair and then Amy shakes her head and throws her hair back to knock the water off turning Spencer on while Amy flexing her hair. "You're beautiful" said Amy. Amy and Spencer stares at each other's eyes for a brief second and leans closer to each to go for the kiss but they hugged each other instead. "I love you big sis" said Amy. "I love you too little sis" said Spencer. "Our bodies are nice and wet now, it's time we do a bit of massaging" said Amy. "Yeah, really?" said Spencer. "Don't get freaked out, because it may feel horny and sensual but trust me on this, it is worth it" said Amy. Spencer hugs Amy tight. "Ok then Amy, show me" said Spencer. The screen then does a transition to where Amy and Spencer are out of the pool still naked and Spencer is seen lying flat done on her told on the ledge of the pool with Amy massaging Spencer's shoulders. "Did I ever tell you I once took massaging lessons back in 9th grade, it appears I still got it" said Amy. "(Moans) I can tell you're really good at this" said Spencer. "Oh sweetie you have no idea" said Amy. Amy massages Spencer's left side and then on the side of her titties and then ends up massaging her lower back and then massages Spencer's butt nice and firmly and goes between the cheeks and massage it there as we see Spencer's butt jiggle which catches Spencer's attention and turns around to look at Amy. "Wow Amy, I wasn't expecting this" said Spencer. Amy stares at Spencer's butt and gently rubs it. "You do have a lovely clean butt" said Amy. "(Smiles) Thanks I like my ass neat and clean" said Spencer. Amy goes down to lick Spencer's butt and kisses it. "Hmm nice and clean" said Amy. "(Smiles) Oh kiss my ass" said Spencer. "I see what you did that" said Amy. Amy continues to rub Spencer's butt. "So you sucked anyone's butt before?" said Amy. "I might've I think I done that to Mona and Alex, why?" said Spencer. "Nothing, just thought I ask in case I give you some advice, now let's turn you over" said Amy. Amy turns Spencer around to have her laying on her back and Amy leans over top of Spencer having Spencer think that they're about to have sex as Spencer stares at Amy's eyes while Amy stares back at Spencer's eyes briefly. "Still massaging me?" said Spencer. "This is where it gets even better" said Amy. Spencer stares at Amy's titties and sees them bounce back and forth as Amy then gently uses both of her hands to rub around Spencer's titties massaging them while Spencer gently rubs Amy's titties. "(Moans) You know Amy this massaging thing is really making sensual and it feels like I am going to explode" said Spencer. "Oh it get like that" said Amy. There was a split screen for a second as we see Amy and Spencer massaging each other's titties. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. Spencer then rubs over Amy's back and ends up holding on to Amy's butt to squeezes it and rubs. "You can't just keep your hands off of my booty can you?" said Amy. "Who knew you have a soft ass" said Spencer. Amy continues to massages Spencer's titties faster. "You can't just keep your hands off my titties can you" said Spencer. "You think you can turn me on by using my own words against me?" said Amy. "Oh Amy does Adrian rubs your butt like I'm doing right now?" said Spencer. "Yes she does, she even rubs my titties sucks my butt and even sucks my pussy like you can even imagine" said Amy. Spencer squeezes Amy's butt harder. "Watching you two kiss makes me horny as hell, I am curious to see how you two have sex" said Spencer. "Oh sis you really want to know huh, because you have no idea how awesome of a couple we are" said Amy. Amy then squeezes Spencer's titties. "(Moans) Oh I think I get the point" said Spencer. "My nipples are harder now, now here comes the really best part about girls massaging each other" said Amy. Amy puts her titties on Spencer's titties to massage Spencer titties with her titties and makes it seems like Amy is riding on Spencer as if Amy and Spencer are having sex and each time Amy's nipples rubs Spencer's nipples both of their titties bounces and also Amy's butt is sticking up the air which causes Spencer to use both of her hands to hold on to Amy's butt to squeeze and is busy getting pleasured by Amy's titties. "Amy I think we should stop; it feels like I am about to explode" said Spencer. This scene can easily be mistaken as a sex scene as Spencer feels as if it is as we see Amy's titties being smushed on Spencer's and lifts back up to massage her nipples on the tip of Spencer's nipples which causes Amy and Spencer to hit the spot. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh Amy I don't think you're really massaging me, you're really fucking me" said Spencer. "(Moans) It's not what you think" said Amy. Amy rubs her titties on Spencer's titties even faster. "I know this because, I am about to—I am about to—OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Spencer. Spencer had thrown her head back to let out her orgasm moan and her titties bounces while Amy did the same thing as Amy's titties also bounces and then Amy and Spencer eventually came into each other. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Amy and Spencer. Amy and Spencer passes out after they stopped moaning as their pussies are covered with each other's cums as Amy then just lays on Spencer's chest as Spencer's titties are on Amy's face and Spencer lifts Amy's head up and without a word Amy and Spencer starts kissing each other with loving passion while Spencer manage to lift herself up while holding on to Amy and makes Amy sit on Spencer's lap facing while they still continue to kiss each other with passion and their kissing gets very steamy until Amy places her pussy on Spencer's pussy and starts riding on it back and forth fucking Spencer with pleasure. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. "(Panting) Now we're having sex" said Amy. Amy and Spencer continues their lovemaking until Adrian finally makes it to the scene in her white towel as she comes out from the back to catch Amy and Spencer fucking. "So I see you two lovely ladies got a head start without me" said Adrian. Amy and Spencer stops fucking and turns to see Adrian as Spencer licks Amy's face. "(Smiles) Hey baby" said Amy. "Oh Adrian, you see it's not what you think" said Spencer. "Spencer you're fine it's ok, you can continue to fuck my girlfriend" said Adrian. "See I told you Adrian wouldn't mind" said Amy. "You're not going to beat me up for fucking your girlfriend?" said Spencer. "No, you are cool I came here late because I had to help my mom pack my dad's things to move out and we actually brought you here for a surprise, well it's actually me and Amy's surprise because I don't know if Amy told you this" said Adrian. "No I didn't I kind of wanted you to tell" said Amy. "Amy and I invited you to our private bachelor party" said Adrian. "Oh I see, I guess it makes sense" said Amy. "This is something I wanted to do with her, you'd understand right?" said Spencer. "I do sis" said Spencer. Amy and Spencer softly kissed each other. "Aww it's like you love my girlfriend" said Adrian. "I do and I love you too" said Spencer. "Oh and in case you haven't noticed my left hand, not only Amy's my girlfriend but she's also my fiancée, Amy proposed to me last night after high school graduation" said Adrian. Adrian shows Spencer her engagement ring. "(Squeals) Oh you guys are getting married and I pretty much fucked your soon to be wife" said Spencer. "(Laughs) If you put it that way but yeah" said Adrian. "I am so excited for you guys" said Spencer. "Aww thank you" said Amy. Amy and Spencer starts kissing each other with loving passion while Adrian watches until Amy and Spencer breaks away from the kiss. "So does this mean that I can date both of you?" said Spencer. "Uh" said Amy. "Well you see Spencer, we don't really share each other like that so it is not possible for you to date Amy me or both, so at this rate I think you can already see where this is going but Amy and I are into threesomes so therefore, if you want to have sex with Amy by any means, just let me know or have Amy contact me and we'll just fool around with each other" said Adrian. "Oh alright it was worth a shot I guess" said Spencer. "Yeah so Amy told me about your quality time the other day and you were kissing all over her and you asked to see her naked and Amy did the right thing by letting me know, and also you are curious about our sex life" said Adrian. "Yeah that is true when I saw you two kiss I fell in love with you two" said Spencer. "So are you into threesomes?" said Adrian. "Yeah and no and yeah" said Spencer. "What does that even mean?" said Adrian. "She doesn't even know" said Amy. "I almost got in a threesome with Grace and Mona, but I backed out only because I was in love with Ricky at that time and deep down inside I wanted to try it out" said Spencer. Spencer and Amy cuddles with each other. "Well tonight is your lucky day and because this is Amy and I's private party I'll let you fuck us both, but first you must watch us have sex that way we can teach you how to impress your love interest, Angela" said Adrian. "We had sex once, but I want to prove myself that I am indeed bisexual" said Spencer. "Get off of Amy for a second, I'll show you how it's done and how show you why Amy and I are the best couples in this Fanfiction" said Adrian. "It doesn't mean you and Angela can compete with us" said Amy. Adrian then removes her white towel and let it falls on the floor as Adrian is fully naked while Adrian's titties bounces from being exposed which turns Spencer on even more. "Wow Adrian, your titties are bigger than Amy's" said Spencer. "Just wait until you rub them, oh boy I cannot stop touching them" said Amy. "You know what they say, touching is good" said Adrian. "That is so true" said Spencer. "Now Spencer, get off of Amy for a second" said Adrian.

Chapter 2: Three Way Bachelor Party

"Well she has to get off of me thou for me to get off oh here" said Spencer. "Same difference, now prepare to make yourself get wet" said Adrian. Amy gets off of Spencer as Adrian goes over to Amy to get all fondled up and start hugging each other until Amy and Adrian ends up kissing each other with loving passion on their lips while Spencer moves over a bit and watches them kiss each other as Amy and Adrian starts tongue kissing Adrian leans Amy back to lay on top of her while their titties are locked on together other as Amy and Adrian's kissing gets more steamier while Spencer continues to watch who is getting turned on by this and starts to put her finger in her pussy to masturbate to them, and as the love scene continues Adrian then slides her pussy up and down on Amy's pussy fucking her with passion. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Adrian sucks and squeezes over Amy's titties and this temps Spencer to go over to Amy and Adrian to join them but Amy and Adrian ends up tumbling into the pool together as the water splashes over Spencer and then we see water sliding on Spencer's titties and we even see a water drop from Spencer's nipples which causes Spencer to rub her own titties while Amy and Adrian pops out of the water and throws their hair back to shake the water off and then goes back to kissing each other while Adrian leans Amy against the ledge of the pool and starts thrusting Amy's pussy with her pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Spencer watches Amy's titties bounces wildly which causes Spencer to masturbate even more and to make this love scene even more steamier, Adrian grabs Amy by her thighs and pulls her away from the ledge while they are still continuing to fuck each other and stands like in the center of the pull and holds on to Amy's thigh while Amy is riding on Adrian's pussy like so super mad as Amy is basically lying flat on her back on the water and each time she rides on Adrian's pussy, Amy's titties bounces like crazy and also Amy is constantly splashing the water with her back due to her grinding on Adrian's pussy while Spencer on the other hand gets so wet from watching Amy and Adrian having hardcore sex. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. "This is like something off from Showgirls" said Spencer. Amy and Adrian eventually came into each other's pussies and ends up cuddling with each other and then they both stare at Spencer. "Come on in Spencer" said Adrian. "The water is nice and hot" said Amy. Amy pats the water as Spencer slowly jumps in the water and feels hot. "Oh wow this water is indeed nice and hot and not cold" said Spencer. "This is no ordinary pool sis" said Amy. Spencer goes over to Amy and Adrian. "Come face me sweetie" said Amy. Spencer ends up standing between Amy and Adrian while Spencer is facing Amy while having her back facing Adrian as Amy and Adrian then starts cleaning Spencer's naked body with hot spring water and leaves suds on her body while they smoothly rub her body. "So what you think?" said Amy. "About what?" said Spencer. "Us having sex" said Amy. "It was hot and steamy, like that one scene on Showgirls" said Spencer. "I forgot about that scene" said Amy. "I remember getting jealous of Elizabeth Berkley's titties looking all cute as mines" said Adrian. "Adrian your titties are sexier than hers" said Amy. "Aww because mines are bigger than hers" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed while Spencer watches. "So Spencer, do you like fucking my girlfriend?" said Adrian. Adrian rubs the suds off of Spencer's titties and her titties are once again exposed as we see Spencer's titties bounces a bit. "Yes" said Spencer. "Do you even enjoy watching us fuck?" said Adrian. "I do" said Spencer. "Now do you believe that we're the best couples in this Fanfiction?" said Amy. "I believe so, but then again it's up to the fans" said Spencer. Amy also rubs Spencer's titties and Spencer moans a bit. "Our Fanfiction isn't that popular yet, so give it time and just hope that My Little Pony looking faggot doesn't give the creator so much shit about our sex life" said Adrian. Amy then rubs Spencer's face. "He'll get killed off soon don't you worry" said Amy. "So be honest with me Spencer, do you like Amy?" said Adrian. "Yes as a loving sister like I've never had" said Spencer. "You sure, because I see you staring at Amy's titties and her pussy" said Adrian. "You've been staring at my ass recently, don't lie sweetie" said Amy. Spencer stares at Amy's titties. "Ah, I see you staring" said Adrian. "Well you do have nice titties and ass, and also you do have a sexy pussy" said Spencer. "You see babe she admits it (Rubs her finger on Spencer's face) pervert" said Amy. Spencer laughs. "You calling me pervert, look at you and Adrian's sex life, love to see each other naked" said Spencer. "Well Adrian is my girlfriend so that doesn't make us perverts so there is way of winning from that" said Amy. Adrian then squeezes Spencer's titties from behind. "I'm just breaking balls" said Spencer. "So are we" said Amy. "Do you wish Amy to be your girlfriend?" said Adrian. "To be honest, yes" said Spencer. "Oh I wish we could become a couple but, I'm with Adrian and we don't share unless you are up for a threesome" said Amy. "Yeah and another thing Spencer, who is cuter me or Amy?" said Adrian. "Amy is cuter, you are cute too and you are sexy with those big titties you have that Amy loves to rub and squeeze every day, but I prefer girls with average titties like Amy" said Spencer. "Well my tits are kind of big too but ok sis" said Amy. Amy bounces her titties to catch Spencer's attention while Adrian hugs Spencer from behind. "Do you even have a love interest in your life?" said Adrian. "Well there's my boss Angela" said Spencer. "Oh the lady that was with you on our prom to stop Ocelot?" said Adrian. "Yeah her, we had sex once and I just want to be 100% sure that I'm gonna choose that lifestyle" said Spencer. "Then that's a good thing we're here with Spencer on our private bachelor party, Adrian and I will teach you how to please your woman" said Amy. "But be warned if you keep having sex with her, oh boy she's gonna expect a lot from you" said Adrian. "Adrian we should teach Spencer how to please a woman and maybe we'll do the same with Hanna" said Amy. "You invited Hanna?" said Spencer. "Oh no, she has a thing for Aria but can't even admit she's bisexual" said Amy. "I was afraid that will happen" said Spencer. "Well don't be because after tonight you're going to show your woman what you really want" said Amy. Amy then kisses Spencer with passion on her lips while Adrian leans on Spencer's back rubbing her titties gently and scratches them with her finger nails while Spencer kisses Amy back and then Adrian grabs Spencer's face to break her away from Amy's kiss and then kisses Spencer with passion as Spencer kisses Adrian back, and while Adrian and Spencer's kissing are getting a bit steamier Adrian bites Spencer's lower lip while Spencer uses her left hand to place it on the back of Adrian's head still kissing while Spencer has her right hand around Amy's head and Amy holds on to Spencer's hand to suck on her fingers while Spencer and Adrian continues to kiss each other and after a while Amy grabs Spencer by her head to break away from Adrian's kiss to kiss Spencer again and while Amy and Spencer are kissing each other Adrian kisses over Spencer's back and dips herself underwater to suck Spencer's butt. "(Gasp) OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH" said Spencer. Amy is also rubbing Spencer's titties very gently while Spencer is continuing to get her butt sucked and licked by Adrian and before Spencer lets out another moan Amy kisses Spencer's lips really hard as Spencer's moans are muffled during the kissing and so Adrian then sticks her head out of the water and hugs behind Spencer while Amy manage to wraps her arms around Adrian to trap Spencer between as Amy starts rubbing her pussy on Adrian and Spencer's pussy as the trio are fucking each other with passion. "OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHHHH, OHH, OHHH, OHH, OHHH, OH, OHHH, OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Amy Adrian and Spencer. The sex gets so intense that Amy Spencer and Adrian came on each other's pussies and then they continue to have their threesome until the screen does a transition where Amy Spencer and Adrian are seen out of the pool and they are still fully naked with each other while the 3 are laying on their backs on the towels as Spencer is in the middle while Amy is on her right and on her left as they three takes turn kissing each other and rubbed each other's titties until they eventually cuddle with each other while Amy and Adrian lays on each side of Spencer's titties of their own pillows which leaves Spencer's smiling. "Ah my babies" said Spencer. "At least for now" said Amy. "Oh baby we should do more threesomes more often" said Adrian. "We need to do one with Grace one day" said Amy. "That's kind of up to Mona, I am not sure if she would allow that" said Adrian. "Oh yeah" said Amy. "So how did I do, was I lesbian enough?" said Spencer. "You were so excellent" said Amy. "Yeah I'd say you are indeed a lesbian" said Adrian. "I meant to say bisexual, but I hope you catch my drift" said Spencer. "At least you admit your own sexuality" said Amy. "Yes I am bisexual, and I am no longer straight, and I am very proud of it" said Spencer. "Then it's confirmed Spencer, you are ready to win the girl of your dreams" said Adrian. "Thanks guys I love you so much" said Spencer. "We love you too" said Amy. "I love you too sweetie" said Adrian. Spencer kisses Amy and Adrian. "(Sighs) That threesome sex was really fun, man I wish Angela were here right now if I knew we were going to fuck" said Spencer. "Hey they next time you come over, invite Angela and were all gonna have a sex party with each other" said Amy. "Only if it's up to Angela" said Adrian. "I'll ask her later, now I need to find out how to break it off with Ricky" said Spencer. "Oh yeah, you may need to work on that" said Amy. "You're already out here having an affair with us and god knows what he might do to us" said Adrian. "Well we all fucked Ricky once, so yeah" said Spencer. "Um I haven't fucked Ricky, Adrian did thou just so she can have me for herself" said Amy. "So you actually let Adrian take your man?" said Spencer. "Well I was straight at the time and it was one of the only times Adrian and I had a major fallout, but I regret screaming at her but shortly after I dated Ben I was falling for her, thanks to Adrian pursuing me to like her until I felt a connection between her" said Amy. "That sounds so romantic" said Spencer. "Amy and I had some ups and downs and we are still hanging in and even engaged" said Adrian. "So once ya'll married we can still do the threesome if we want?" said Spencer. "Sure just let us know if you're not busy with your future girlfriend" said Adrian. "So how long are we staying?" said Spencer. "Until the sunrise and we're gonna jet, before the managers tell us our time is up set we only renting this place just for the night" said Amy. "That's sounds fair" said Spencer. "So to kill time let's endure our hot sex before time is up" said Adrian. "Ready for round 2 Spencer?" said Amy. "Yes babies" said Spencer. Amy Spencer and Adrian are kissing each other and goes back to having their threesome sex all night while the screen fades to black.

Chapter 3: Setting The Mood For A Romantic Night

The screen fades back in as the scene had changed at Aria's house and at Aria's room an R&B music plays from Aria's radio and we get a shot of a few light candles and we also get a shot of Aria and Hanna's clothes laying on the floor and finally we get of shot of Aria and Hanna are having sex on Aria's bed as they are naked together while Aria is on top of Hanna kissing each other with loving passion until Aria breaks away from the kiss just to suck Hanna's titties and licks on them for a few minutes until Aria eventually starts rubbing her pussy on Hanna's pussy and fucks her really slow to lighten up her mood while we get a clear view of Aria's butt while she slides on Hanna's pussy back and forth very slowly and passionate. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Hanna. While Aria and Hanna are continuing fucking Aria's titties are also sliding against Hanna's titties back and forth each time Aria humps Hanna. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, OHHHHHHHHHHH" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna both ejaculates into each other's pussies while Aria and Hanna's nipples are locking on to each other by the tip of their titties which leads Aria and Hanna to stare at each other's eyes and Hanna just can't handle staring back at Aria's green eyes. "I love your green eyes; it reminds me of Sonic The Hedgehog" said Hanna. "Your eyes is green too so that makes both of us" said Aria. Aria and Hanna then passes out as Aria falls on Hanna's chest and they both cuddled. "We just can't stop touching each other" said Hanna. "Touching is good for the soul" said Aria. "(Laughs) Oh baby that is so true" said Hanna. Hanna rubs over Aria's face. "Your face is so soft as well as your whole entire body which is why I love touching you so much" said Hanna. "You've always been my favorite friend" said Aria. "I'm still no better than Spencer" said Hanna. "Our friendship is more important than our personality" said Aria. "Hm I don't know about that" said Hanna. "I know personality is also important, but you have still been there for me when I needed you the most, and this is why I love you" said Aria. "I love you too babe" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna are kissing each other and after they break away from the kiss Aria slowly rubs Hanna's face. "So Hanna, are you ready yet?" said Aria. "Ready for what?" said Hanna. "To admit to me that you are bisexual" said Aria. "Aria I'm pretty sure we had this conversation; I am a straight girl and I'm not really bisexual" said Hanna. Aria feels so defeated and slums her head on Hanna's chest causing Hanna's titties to bounce over Aria's face. "Look Aria, I'm trying ok I am just being used to being straight" said Hanna. Aria lifts her head up to face Hanna. "Then what am I to you Hanna, just your fuck buddy?" said Aria. "Um Aria that was your idea" said Hanna. "(Stammering) Yeah well until you admit to me that you're bisexual" said Aria. "I can't Aria" said Hanna. "Look I'm trying ok, I fucking love you so much and I am trying to get you to win my heart so we can be together" said Aria. "I'm ok having sex with only you thou and not with other women" said Hanna. "Yeah but it's not the same as admitting to me that your bisexual Hanna, god fucking damn it Hanna are you retarded or something?" said Aria. "I could ask you the same thing Aria" said Hanna. "If you're straight then why do you keep fucking me then huh?" said Aria. "Because you're my best friend" said Hanna. "You do realize I am doing what I can to win your heart and get you to admit that you are bisexual" said Aria. "I am aware, I just want more" said Hanna. "What more can you even ask for, I even wasted like damn near $60.00 on these fucking candles just to lighten up our motherfucking mood because I knew you would come over to my house to fuck my brains out and already bathed in the shower like 5 fucking times not to mention we fucked constantly in the shower and we spent on your motherfucking bed having sex for 9 hours and all you do is you want to get in my fucking pants all because you can't handle my sex life with my girlfriend Quiet and in fact I am basically having my motherfucking affair with your ass Hanna, for you I literally risked my motherfucking neck out there for you Hanna to declare my love, and you can't even do one thing to admit that your bisexual and if you can't even do that, then you are taking advantage of me and my sexuality, and this is why I don't fuck around with straight girls in case shit like this happens" said Aria. "Oh Aria that is so not fair" said Hanna. "Oh it's fair and I am being realistic, in fact I should leave right now and get back to fucking Quiet who appreciates me, and we are going to have hot steamy sex together" said Aria. Hanna grabs Aria violently and kisses her real hard on her lips and even squeezes Aria's butt hard as Aria then kisses Hanna back on her lips until Aria bites Hanna lower lip which catches Hanna off guard. "Oh that actually felt great" said Hanna. "You see that Hanna, every time I mention my sex life with Quiet you get super aggressive with me in a very domestic violence way and let's not forget that you literally tried to rape me and I never even told you this, but there was a time where I was scared to go even near you, but I can't even stay away from you because I love you so much and you love me but you can't even fucking prove it unless you admit that your bisexual" said Aria. "(Shouts) GIVE ME SOME FUCKING TIME TO THINK IT OVER ARIA, JESUS FUCK MAN" said Hanna. Aria feels hurt that Hanna screamed at her. "Well damn I gave you all the time I need and I'm just tired of waiting" said Aria. "If you love me then you understand Aria, god I swear something is wrong with your fucked up brain you have there" said Hanna. "We both love each other, and I want us to make this right, so please, please admit to me that your bisexual and I'll break it off with Quiet and then we'll become official and then you can get in my pants all you want and lick my fucking ass if you want" said Aria. "Like I said Aria let me think it over and as of right now, I'm straight and you may have to deal with it for now" said Hanna. Aria now has a very pissed off look on her face and gets up into Hanna's face. "You know what Hanna Marin, fuck you" said Aria. Aria was just about to get up off of Hanna to leave her but Hanna grabs Aria and kissing Aria with loving passion on her lips and eventually Aria kisses Hanna back on her lips as they begins to rub their arms around each other until they eventually break away from this kiss. "(Softly) Don't go" said Hanna. Aria then lays back on Hanna's chest. "Don't you see now, this proves we indeed love each other, especially and epic fight we just had" said Aria. Hanna rubs Aria's face. "In a few minutes we're going to have our makeup sex" said Hanna. "Hanna all we do is have sex, you're literally a predator" said Aria. "Not like that asshole Ezra" said Hanna. "(Sighs) Yeah true, I just want to know what I can do to admit that you're bisexual?" said Aria. "Just keep trying to lighten up the mood while I think it over and try to decorate your house more and I don't care how you decorate your house I mean you can try to buy some bear pictures or whatnot" said Hanna. "Oh that's right bears are your favorite animal" said Aria. "See that's how well you know me" said Hanna. Aria gets an idea. "I got a plan Hanna, and this is a good one" said Aria. "Oh really now?" said Hanna. "You think about the whole sexuality thing while I go work with something tomorrow ok" said Aria. "Sure whatever you say" said Hanna. "Oh and before I forget to mention, you should visit my girlfriend Quiet to get to know her while I go out tomorrow, and you'll understand why I love her so much" said Aria. "But I don't know where she lives" said Hanna. "I'll give you the address in the morning before I leave, and when you do visit her do not tell her about our affair or things are going to get quite hectic so just tell Quiet that me and you are best friends" said Aria. "You think Quiet will like me?" said Hanna. "Sure, she needs to be sure that you're like a family to us" said Aria. "Ok if it means a lot to you" said Hanna. "Oh Hanna you'd do anything for me makes me love you even more" said Aria. Aria kisses Hanna on her lips. "Ready for some more sex?" said Aria. "Yup and it's my turn to be on top" said Hanna. Hanna turns Aria over to be on top of her and starts kissing each other very wildly as Hanna starts riding her pussy on Aria's pussy and fucks her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, ho, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. Hanna and Aria continues to have sex all night until the screen fades to black.

Chapter 4: Want To Go Hunting

The screen fades back in as we go to the next morning like around 10am as the scene changes to Amy's house and at Amy's room, Amy and Adrian are naked together on Amy's bed having sex while Adrian is laying on top of Amy as they kiss each other with passion while the camera zooms so close to their lips and we see salvia come out at some point and also Adrian squeezes Amy's titties with both of her hands as Adrian thrusts her pussy on Amy's pussy and humps her. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Amy. Adrian continues to smoothly rub Amy's titties and wildly kisses Amy's lips and all over her chin until they eventually cum into each other's pussies. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Amy and Adrian. Amy and Adrian then cuddles after sex and even constantly kissing each other. "Hmm 3 hours of morning sex never gets any more tiring than you can even imagine" said Amy. "I know right, we can go for another round in a few minutes" said Adrian. "We most likely would knowing us and who the fuck cares that our sex scene is getting played out" said Amy. Adrian looks directly in the camera to face the audience who are reading the fanfiction. "Yeah and if anyone who thinks that including you, you My Little Pony dick sucking faggot makes you so gay or so feminist" said Adrian. Amy also faces the camera. "And the creator's fanfiction isn't trash so don't go be criticizing him for us having long and boring sex scenes which you claim and if you have a problem with us saying oh, oh, oh, oh during a love scene then that makes you a total dick because you fail to realize that we're actually moaning, you dick sucking piece of shit" said Amy. Adrian turns back to Amy. "That was just a message for the haters" said Adrian. "I know, you sound so hot when you give them a fair warning" said Amy. Adrian then leans on Amy's chest as Amy's titties bounces on Adrian's face. "So baby, did you enjoy fucking Spencer?" said Adrian. "Yeah I did and did you?" said Amy. "Yeah I do, but I like fucking you more" said Adrian. "Spencer is really good at sex; you have to give her credit for that" said Amy. "Yeah you're right I can't lie" said Adrian. "We need to find another chick one day to join us" said Amy. "Do you like Spencer?" said Adrian. "Yeah we're cool" said Amy. "You got a crush on her?" said Adrian. "Kind of yeah, but my eyes are only locked on to you" said Amy. "I feel the same way" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian starts kissing each other. "You make me want to go to round 2" said Amy. "I was so waiting for that" said Adrian. Just before Amy and Adrian can resume their lovemaking, Amy's phone rings from her pants pocket. "Every fucking time" said Adrian. "It's most likely Aria or Spencer and especially Hanna, you know the drill baby" said Amy. Amy tumbles over to be on top of Adrian as Amy presses her titties on Adrian's titties causing them to be smushed on each other while Amy reaches down for her phone. "You are so lucky my titties are big as a bouncy bubble" said Adrian. "(Laughs) You do have bubbly titties" said Amy. Amy then takes her phone out of her pocket and then lifts herself off of Adrian as their titties pops back out from their chest as they bounces and then Amy slaps Adrian's right titty and it bounces over like a water ball and Adrian laughs and smiles at Amy. "Oh baby" said Adrian. "Told you" said Amy. Amy answers her phone. "Hello" said Amy. "Hello Amy I hope you're not busy right now" said Aria. "I'm always being busy with Adrian Aria, or why do I have a feeling you're trying to troll us?" said Amy. "To be fair you two are always having sex like almost half the day and here I thought Hanna and I can't stop touching each other" said Aria. "(Laughs) At least you know" said Amy. "But yeah I'm not actually trying to disturb your mood like literally on purpose but I'm calling because I need a favor from you" said Aria. "Anything sis" said Amy. "I won't be on the phone for long because Hanna is using my shower and she's gonna step out to spend time with my girlfriend to get to know each other and hopefully treat each other like family, and last night I was thinking a way how to get Hanna admit that she's bisexual" said Aria. "What do you have in mind Aria?" said Amy. "I thinking about going on a bear hunt so I can kill it and pay someone to skin the head so I can mount it on my fireplace wall so my living room can look so romantic in case Hanna comes over for make out session, and I also want to know that do you want to go bear hunting with me?" said Aria. "Sure I'll go" said Amy. "You can bring Adrian with you if you want, I know you two can't handle being away from each other for too long" said Aria. "I'll ask her (To Adrian) hey baby Aria and I are going bear hunting so I can help her impress Hanna, do you want to come?" said Amy. "Oh Amy you see, I was keeping this as a surprise, but I did book us and some of our friends on a vacation and I need to go out and rent a convoy car shortly" said Adrian. "You sure you can drive your car to the convoy store just to rent like who's gonna drive your car back?" said Amy. "I can ask Ashley if she'll come with me so she can drive my car back" said Adrian. "You can take Ashley's she won't mind if you're going to tag along" said Amy. "Alright then it's settled then" said Adrian. "I'll call Ashley in here after I get off the phone with Aria (To Aria) oh hey Aria Adrian won't be able to come with us because she gonna go get the convoy car so I can go vacation with her and she even booked us, so you want to come as well?" said Amy. "Sure just tell me when and then I'll invite Quiet and Hanna" said Aria. "Alright then I'll let you know when, so how we gonna meet for your bear hunt?" said Amy. "I'll drive to your house to pick you up after I get done getting dressed and go get my dad's hunting gear and I'll be there like in an hour" said Aria. "Okay Aria, I'll see you in a bit" said Amy. "Alright see you soon, kisses" said Aria. "Kisses to you too" said Amy. Amy hangs up. "So what time you leaving?" said Adrian. "Aria's coming by in an hour" said Amy. "Alright then" said Adrian. "(Shouts) Ashley come in here for a second" said Amy. Ashley opens Amy's door and enters her room and attempts to back out when seeing them naked together. "Oh I didn't realize ya'll were having your alone time" said Ashley. "Come on Ashley just shut the door, you've seen us both naked" said Amy. "Not to mention about our threesome we had a week ago and you liked it" said Adrian. "No I am not freaked out" said Ashley. "And you also fuck my girlfriend sometimes which I don't mind, but you have to get used to me fucking your sister" said Adrian. Adrian wraps her arms around Amy and kisses her face. "Oh I am used to it alright but now you have to get used to me fucking your mother" said Ashley. "Ooh she got your there baby" said Amy. "Who knew your sister is so savage" said Adrian. "Speaking of that" said Ashely. Ashley goes over to Amy and kisses her on her lips and then kisses Adrian on her lips and then places her hands on Adrian's face. "Seriously thank you for taking good care of my sister and I love you for that" said Ashley. Ashley and Adrian starts kissing each other until they eventually break away from the kiss. "Sorry to kill your mood their little sis but I didn't call you here for another threesome" said Amy. "Oh yeah you needed something big sis?" said Ashley. "Can you be a dear sister to me and go with Adrian to rent a com vee?" said Amy. "What the fuck is a com vee?" said Ashley. "It's a short term for communication vehicle" said Amy. "Yeah that word is a mouthful" said Adrian. "Sure so going to drive Adrian's car back?" said Ashley. "That is where you come in, you go with Adrian so she can borrow your car and you can drive back home while Adrian can drive the com vee back at her place in case wants to come back and visit me she can drive her own car back here, you feel me?" said Amy. "Oh I get it now" said Ashley. "I knew you would my smart little sis, so you're gonna go with Adrian to make sure she's safe for me while I'll go bear hunting with Aria?" said Amy. "Sure I'll go with Adrian, and wow you going bear hunting, that sounds so awesome" said Ashley. "Yeah Aria needs to kill a bear and have someone skin his head so she can keep his head up over her fireplace to win Hanna's affection" said Amy. "And how the fuck would that work?" said Ashley. "Sometimes people are desperate to get what they want" said Amy. "Oh I've been there" said Adrian. "I know you have darling" said Amy. Amy and Adrian kissed. "At least you two succeeded, I'm just more concern for winning Cindy's heart" said Ashley. "We'll talk about that along the way so how about Amy and I get dressed and then we bounce, alright?" said Adrian. "I'll help with your clothes" said Ashley. "You don't need to thank us, you can watch us get dressed all you want, by thanks" said Adrian. "No problem, I'll go change too" said Ashley.

Chapter 5: Got A Minute

The scene then changes to Aria's house and in Aria's room Aria just got done changing her clothes while she looks in the mirror as Aria is now wearing her hunting outfit while Aria is seen wearing a small green tank top revealing Aria's stomach including her navel and wears her green army short jeans while she examines herself on the mirror checking herself out and even pokes her butt out to stare at and twerks a bit as Aria approves of her outfit. "Wow I do look sexy as Lara Croft" said Aria. Aria then picks up her hunting gear off her bed and leaves her room and closes the door behind her, and then Aria walks downstairs only to see Hanna sitting in the living room watching TV. "Alright Hanna I am about to head out so if you're leaving to head back home or go to the store for whatever reason, make sure the door is locked" said Aria. Hanna turns off the TV with the remote and turns to Aria. "Hey Aria you got a minute?" said Hanna. "Sure, anything you want to tell me?" said Aria. As Aria walks into the living room, Hanna gets up from the couch and approaches to Aria and Hanna falls deeply in love with Aria even more when she sees Aria in her hunting outfit and is also feeling lovestruck. "I just wanted to see how you look in that sexy outfit" said Hanna. "Well I was keeping this a surprise but what I can only tell you is that Amy and I are going hunting which could take about 2 or 3 days" said Aria. "I was wondering what was with that cute hunting outfit you have on" said Hanna. "I wasn't trying to impress you or anything I just have on my hunting gear" said Aria. "You look even hotter wearing that outfit with short jeans with your stomach being too revealing" said Hanna. "(Smiles) Hmm is that a problem?" said Aria. "Not at all with your navel exposed like that, makes you a hot woman" said Hanna. "Aww thanks baby, that's so sweet of you to say" said Aria. Hanna feels a bit wet and in heat. "You're so sweet" said Hanna. "Oh and you're not gonna forget to see Quiet are you, and now that I mentioned her let me get a piece of paper and right down her address and I'll hand it to you and then on the way to Amy's I'll text Quiet that you'll visit her at some point" said Aria. Aria puts down her hunting bad and walks to the table near the couch where Hanna was sitting as a pen and a notepad is sitting on the table and Aria bends down to pick up the pen and rips a piece of paper from the notepad and write down Quiet's address, and while Aria writes down the address Hanna stares at Aria's butt while Aria's butt sticks up in the air due to her writing down the address on a paper and when the camera zooms up close to Aria's butt from Hanna's vision this prompts Hanna to slowly walks to Aria and slowly rubs Aria's butt very smoothly and gently which made Aria turns around a bit to look at Hanna and smiles. "(Laughs) Oh Hanna" said Aria. Aria turns back to the paper to finish writing down the address. "You just have a really cute ass" said Hanna. Hanna leaves her hand on Aria's butt until she finished writing down the address and turns around to face Hanna as Hanna was pretty much forced to stop touching Aria's butt. "Alright here is her address and I will be very happy if you spend time with her, ok love?" said Aria. Aria places the paper in Hanna's pocket and then Hanna wraps her arms around Aria to place her hands on the back of Aria's bare back. "Ok Aria" said Hanna. Hanna smoothly rubs Aria's stomach around and touches her navel to turn her on. "Alright Hanna I need to get going" said Aria. "That's what I meant when I say you got a minute" said Hanna. Before Aria could answer. Hanna leans forward and kisses Aria very softly on her lips for a few seconds until they eventually break away from the kiss and then Aria smiles at Hanna and places her hands on Hanna's face. "Ok Hanna 5 minutes, you smell pretty damn good anyway" said Aria. Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other with loving passion until they end up kissing each other so wildly and fast as Hanna picks up Aria and then carries her up the stairs while Aria has her legs wraps around Hanna's waist as Hanna holds Aria by her butt and then the scene quickly switches to Aria's room while the R&B music plays in the background as we see Hanna slowly laying Aria down flat on her back and Aria's titties bounces a bit while Hanna lays on top of Aria and they start to kiss each other with passion until it eventually turns into a hot steamy one while Aria wraps her arms around Hanna while they are still kissing like crazy until the camera then zooms up to Hanna and Aria's lips while their kissing is still in motion and when its slowed down Hanna and Aria's salvia are drooling but licks the salvia due to their passionate kissing and when we go to normal speed Hanna removes Aria's tank top and threw it on the ground and then unstraps Aria's to remove it exposing Aria's titties as they bounces while Hanna then throws Aria's bra on the floor, and then Hanna takes off her own clothes off while Aria watches only for Aria to unstrap Hanna's bra to remove it and Hanna's titties are now exposed and Hanna's titties starts bouncing and Hanna lifts up Aria's thighs a bit to unzip Aria's jeans and slide them off along with her underwear while Aria slides off her socks as Hanna manage to get Aria's short jeans and socks off as Aria is now completely naked and Hanna then dives back on Aria's chest just to suck over Aria's titties while Aria unzips Hanna's pants and Hanna was able to remove her own pants and underwear off and throws them on the floor and now Hanna is completely naked with Aria and then Hanna lays back on top of Aria and kisses her so hard on her lips while holding on to Aria's face and starts sucking on Aria's chin and then licks her lips while going back to kissing Aria with passion until Hanna hands up putting her pussy on Aria's pussy and starts thrusting Aria. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. Aria holds on to Hanna's butt while Hanna continues to ride on Aria's pussy with her pussy. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Aria. Just when Aria was getting enough pleasure from Hanna, Aria lifts herself up just to grab on to Hanna and falls back down as Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other hard with loving passion while Aria rubs around Hanna's butt as Hanna is seen rubbing Aria's titties around while the camera zooms up on it in action and then squeezes Aria's titties with a grateful grip and then ends up sucking Aria's titties making Aria feels like she's ready to cum, and so Hanna kisses Aria's stomach and licks Aria's navel for a few seconds and then kisses Aria on her lower abdomen and finally Hanna ends up sucking Aria's pussy nice and dry. "OH, OHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH" said Aria. While Aria continues to get her pussy sucked by Hanna, Aria holds on to the headboard and lifts her body up a bit and then throws her head back to enjoy the pleasure while the camera zooms up close on Aria's titties while they bounce nice and smoothly from all the pussy sucking from Hanna. "OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHH FUCK YEAH, OHH, OHHH SHIT HANNA BABY, OHH, OHH, OHH, YES, YEES, YEEES, YEEES, YES, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHH" said Aria. Aria is getting pleasured so much that she eventually cums in Hanna's mouth while Aria throws her hand back as she's enjoying the sex. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Aria. Aria then passes out but Hanna isn't finished as Hanna turns Aria over to have her lying face down on her bed so Hanna could lift up Aria's thigh to have her butt facing to her face which gives Hanna the opportunity to suck Aria's butt. "OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Aria. While Aria is getting her butt sucked Hanna slaps Aria's ass in the process and even licks Aria's tiny butthole as we see Aria's face being pinned down on her pillow as she can't get enough of their lovemaking and then moments like the scene changes to Aria and Hanna performing 69 on each other licking and sucking each other's pussies for a few minutes and finally after a slight time jump Hanna is already on top of Aria and their round 2 didn't even last long as they both came into each other. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Aria and Hanna. Hanna falls on top of Aria as their titties are smushed against each other and even cuddles with each other after the sex is over while they are panting heavily from their epic lovemaking. "(Panting) Wow, I can now confirm that 5 minutes is up literally" said Aria. Hanna stares at Aria's eyes and rubs her face softly. "I have to admit, so far this has to be the best love scene we had so far together" said Hanna. Aria and Hanna kissed each other softly. "By the way you fucked me, I can tell you really love me" said Aria. "Yes I do love you Aria" said Hanna. "I love you too Hanna and I love our love story" said Aria. "Maybe we should have our own fanfiction together" said Hanna. "Maybe one day sweetie" said Aria. Aria and Hanna kissed each other. "So you said you love me, so does this mean you're ready to come out of the closet yet?" said Aria. "Aria I am still working on it" said Hanna. Aria feels shot down and deep down inside Aria realizes arguing with Hanna isn't gonna solve anything especially after that epic sex scene they just had together so Aria had no choice but to understand. "Ok baby, just let me know if you decide ok, we can still make out or have sex because I'll do anything that you like" said Aria. Hanna slowly kisses Aria on her lips. "You make a reasonable lover" said Hanna. "Well I really have to get going I bet Amy is wondering why I'm taking so long" said Aria. "It's pretty common sense to be fair" said Hanna. Aria places her hands on Hanna's face. "Alright, so as you can already notice by now I did you a favor by wasting my time to have sex with you which I really did enjoy and now it's your turn to do me a favor by visiting my girlfriend Quiet, and if you visit her and get to know each other I will reward you with sex and I mean lots of sex and this time I'll be the one on top sucking your pussy or even sucking your butt" said Aria. Hanna smiles at Aria. "Ok Aria, I'll visit your girlfriend if it means a lot to you" said Hanna. "Thank you" said Aria. Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other and the scene then changed back to Aria's living room as Aria and Hanna has already have the clothes back on as if they are back on track with their regular activities. "Ok so as I was saying 5 minutes ago I am about to head on out and don't forget to go see Quiet" said Aria. "I won't forgot" said Hanna. "And most of all" said Aria. Aria walks up to Hanna and gets in her face being all seductive to Hanna. "Never mention Quiet about our love affair, you address me as your best friend" said Aria. Aria passionately kisses Hanna on her lips for a brief second as Hanna returns the kiss until they break away. "My lips is really sealed" said Hanna. "Ok then, make sure you lock my door when you leave" said Aria. "Ok then I'll keep that mind, and I want to kiss you again before you walk out" said Hanna. "Sure" said Aria. Aria and Hanna are kissing each other, and Hanna places her hands on Aria's bare back until they break away. "When we fuck again tonight after I show you my surprise, it's gonna be even hotter than we just had" said Aria. Aria bops Hanna's nose with her finger. "I can imagine" said Hanna. "Alright so now I'll be heading out with Amy and let me know how your day with Quiet is and another thing you need to keep in mind I'll see you in like 2 or 3 days and you're also lucky I brought you a spare key since you technically live with me now, but anyway take care Hanna I love you" said Aria. "I love you too" said Hanna. Aria picks up her hunting bad and walks out of her house and closes the door behind her leaving Hanna alone and goes to the front window to watch Aria get in her car and sees Aria waving to Hanna as Hanna waves back, as Aria eventually pulls off the driveway Hanna backs up to the couch with the scored look on her face. "YES" said Hanna. Hanna spreads out her arms and falls back on the couch. "Once I figure out my own sexuality, Aria is so mine" said Hanna.

Chapter 6: Ready To Go Hunting

The scene changes to Amy's house and at Amy's living room Amy Adrian and Ashley walking downstairs to the living room all dressed going separate ways. "Alright Aria is on her way, so you two gonna wait for me or ya'll just gonna head out?" said Amy. "Since you and Aria have plans together we'll might as well head out first" said Adrian. "You be careful out there and Ashley drive safely on the way back here" said Amy. Ashley happens to look out the window and notices Aria coming out of her car and then approaches to Amy's house. "Well speaking of Aria, she's coming right now" said Ashley. "Open the door for her" said Amy. Ashley walks to the front door and opens the door for Aria before she had a change to knock on the front door. "Oh hey there Ashley" said Aria. "Aria it's good to see you" said Ashley. Ashley and Aria hug each other. "Nice to see you too Ash" said Aria. "Come on in Amy's in the living room" said Ashley. Ashley lets Aria in and closes the door behind her while Aria approaches to Amy and Adrian follow by Ashley. "Hey Amy, hey there Adrian" said Aria. "Hey Aria you made it on time" said Amy. Amy and Aria hug each other. "Hmm I thought I got here a little late, you know the thing with Hanna she just can't resist" said Aria. "You look great Aria; I'd give you that" said Amy. "Aww thanks Amy" said Aria. "You really do look beautiful Aria, like some kind of sexy soldier fighting combat babe" said Ashley. "Thanks Ashley, it's because I am going bear hunting with your sister" said Aria. "Yeah I hope you guys have fun" said Ashley. "And how's it going Adrian" said Aria. Aria and Adrian hug each other. "I'm feeling fine and I am very happy too" said Adrian. "Aww that is so good to hear" said Aria. "You are so pretty by the way, first time seeing you wearing an outfit with your stomach exposed like that" said Adrian. "I wanted to dress more appropriate for the hunting, can't complain" said Aria. "However you dress fits your boat" said Adrian. "Oh by the way Amy before we head out I should let you know that our bear hunt of ours is going to take like 2 or days depending hike or hunt" said Aria. "Ok babe well since Aria is here with you, you guys have fun on your bear hunting of yours while we head out" said Adrian. "Alright I'll see you in a few days baby, I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed. "Come on Ashley" said Adrian. "Bye Amy and Aria" said Ashley. "Take care" said Aria. "Be careful out there you two" said Amy. Adrian and Ashley leaves the house. "You two are an amazing couple, I mean it and I really do sis" said Aria. "Thanks we get that a lot I mean we're trying to be the number 1 best couple in this fanfiction" said Amy. "Alright so anyway as I was saying not only we'll be hunting for 2 to 3 days but once we get near the forest we'll going to rent some horses" said Aria. "Well you didn't mention any of that on the phone" said Amy. "Before you flip your shit, I'll rent us both of our horses, the money is all on me" said Aria. "Yeah because I was going to go back upstairs and use some of my savings but, I guess your method works" said Amy. "I'm just taking care of my best sis" said Aria. "I am everyone's sis" said Amy. "It's because you're too damn beautiful any chick either wants you or become your sis" said Aria. "I guess you're right, even your friend Spencer sees me as a sis" said Amy. "Oh I see you been hanging out with Spencer eh, I once had a crush on Spencer and by the time I told her how I felt she had started her relationship with Toby at that time" said Aria. "I see, but Adrian and I recently had a threesome with Spencer last night at the Hot Springs as a little celebration" said Amy. "Oh you so lucky, I always wonder what's it like to fuck Spencer Hastings" said Aria. "Oh trust me she can fuck alright and she really is becoming bisexual" said Amy. "Oh now she decides to become bisexual as I also remembered she was straight when I was falling for her" said Aria. "So where is this bear you speak of?" said Amy. "I googled the bear I wanted to shot and kill we have to go to a specific forest at Grizzlies East which is located at New Hanover" said Aria. "New Hanover?" said Amy. "That's the name of the city and Grizzlies East is found there and sometimes the legendary bear can also be found at the Dakota River, it usually goes there to eat fish out of the water" said Aria. "Wow you'd make a great time explorer Dora" said Amy. "I always dreamed of exploring and today is my chance, anyway the particular forest we'll be heading to is the Cumberland Forest the east of Grizzles East" said Aria. "I understand now" said Amy. "Alright then I may explain more while I'm driving, come on let's head out and we'll take my car as I lead the way" said Aria. "Sure I'm down with that" said Amy. Amy and Aria leaves the house as Amy closes the door behind her and locks the door. "Oh Amy do you have everything you need for the hunting?" said Aria. "I got my gun in my pocket" said Amy. Amy and Aria walks to Aria's car. "That's good I could always use a backup if things goes wrong since I do have my shotgun in my trunk, and on the way to New Hanover we're going to do a little food shopping and a buy a tent because we may end up sleeping over there if we have to, so I hope you're ok with that" said Aria. "I'm fine with it I could use a little adventure with you" said Amy. Aria unlocks her car door and gets in the driver's seat while Amy sits next to Aria in the front seat as they both closed the car doors and put their seatbelts on. "You ready?" said Aria. "I'm ready" said Amy. Aria turns on her car and drives away from Amy's house as they are now on the road while Aria drives casually. "Alright Amy I want to say thank you for doing this with me" said Aria. "Hey no problem that is what best friends are for" said Amy. "About the horse we're going to rent, we have to go to a place called Valentine" said Aria. "As in Valentine's Day?" said Amy. "Yup" said Aria. "Who knew they name a street after a holiday" said Amy. "You are absolutely right they did since Valentine's Day started in 496" said Aria. "Wow I didn't even know that" said Amy. "A girl like me loves to read random shit, but hey it's quite interesting" said Aria. "So Valentine's in New Hanover?" said Amy. "Yup it is, and we'll have to park my car there and ride our horses to Grizzlies East and I also heard it's also a long ride there and the hunting takes some quite of time and patience" said Aria. "I don't think I've hunted in my life" said Amy. "I've went deer hunting with my dad when I was a little girl" said Aria. "Interesting" said Amy. "Yeah and he would teach me the basic meanings of hunting and today I'm gonna see if I still got it" said Aria. Aria manage to make it to the highway and drives on it. "I always love the express highway and look at that decent view" said Amy. "Yeah we should ride around together more often, just you and me" said Aria. "We'll see" said Amy. "Yeah it'll be fun" said Aria. "Oh Aria, I meant to tell you something as soon as we got in your car" said Amy. "What's that?" said Aria. "Did you noticed that Adrian was wearing a ring when you came over?" said Amy. "Nope" said Aria. "Well Adrian and I are finally engaged" said Amy. "(Gasp) Oh my god that's great news, so when did this happened?" said Aria. "2 nights ago when we were at the Old Country Buffet" said Amy. "But you didn't mention anything about being engaged when we were over there" said Aria. "I proposed to her in the women's bathroom and we told each other not to say anything until it's the right time" said Amy. "Oh is that why ya'll took a long time in the bathroom?" said Aria. "Well it was more than just that" said Amy. "What really happened in the women's bathroom?" said Aria. "Before I went to my graduation I called the Old Country Buffet and asked the waitress to guard the bathroom while I was proposing to Adrian" said Amy. "Ok then" said Aria. "And after Adrian says yes we ended up having hot passionate sex on the bathroom floor" said Amy. "But how did you two fuck in the women's bathroom, I mean wasn't anyone in the bathroom?" said Aria. "As I mentioned earlier I asked the waitress to guard the bathroom door and I had to pay her to do so, and Adrian and I pretty much fucked in the women's bathroom for like a good awhile" said Amy. "When you two came out, ya'll looked normal and I didn't see any signs that ya'll were having sex" said Aria. "We played it cool after we left the bathroom and not to mention me and Adrian were completely naked on the bathroom floor" said Amy. "EWWW what if someone had pissed on that floor" said Aria. "It was cleaned luckily; we just spend most of the time in there thrusting each other's pussies and squeezing our titties around and that was it" said Amy. "So anything happened afterwards?" said Aria. "Nothing much but—" said Amy. (Flashback) We then jump to a flashback to where episode 15 had ended to the point where the screen would fade to black as we see Amy and Adrian on the bathroom floor completely naked while Amy was still sucking Adrian's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Adrian. After a few minutes Adrian cums in Amy's mouth. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Adrian. Adrian passes out while Amy lays on top of Adrian kissing all over her lips while Adrian licks the cum off of Amy's lips and then cuddles after sex as Amy laughs. "(Smiles) What?" said Adrian. "I just can't believe we did that" said Amy. "Me either baby we're finally engaged, I never thought this moment would even come" said Adrian. "I mean the fact that we were fucking in the women's bathroom, how romantic is that" said Amy. "Just imagine we fucked in the men's room" said Adrian. "Baby they would've raped us both, those dudes are so goddamn thirsty" said Amy. "Yeah true" said Adrian. Adrian looks at her engagement ring. "The ring is really beautiful baby and it fits on my finger perfectly" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian both smiles and kissing each other on their lips. "Oh baby when we walk out of that bathroom, don't tell the family members we just got engaged I want to find a better way to surprise my parents" said Amy. "And I don't want you to tell anyone either, until the time is right and just give it 2 or 3 days and you can tell some of your friends, but not now we don't want to risk shocking them on our graduation night" said Adrian. "I understand baby, I love you so much" said Amy. "I love you too, my almost wife" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian kissed each other softly. "We should put our cap and gown back on and join our family and act like we never fucked in this bathroom" said Amy. "And I'll take off the engagement ring off for now and hide it in my pocket" said Adrian. Amy and Adrian stare at each other for a bit until the scene changes to them walking out of the women's bathroom where they are greeted by the waitress that Amy paid to watch the door. "That sounded very hot in there" said Waitress. "Very, thanks for looking out" said Amy. Amy and Adrian goes back to the table with their family. "Ah there you girls are, I hope you ya'll didn't get sick on your day" said George. "We're fine, we had to fix our hair a bit, but we're fine thou" said Amy. Amy and Adrian sits back down at the table and finishes eating with the gang until the flashback ends as we're back in the present as Aria is still driving on the highway. (Present) "So yeah you didn't really miss touch much except ya'll never suspecting us fucking in the bathroom" said Amy. "Well congratulations on your engagement, now I want to ask you that may I be your bridesmaid?" said Aria. "Hmm I have to think on that, because I was planning on choosing Ashley to be my bridesmaid" said Amy. "I can be one of them right, you can have more than one bridesmaid" said Aria. "If I were to choose then yeah I'll also choose you to be my bridesmaid since you asked first and then there's Lauren, Madison, Spencer, my home girl Grace and her girlfriend Mona and I think too many bridesmaid would be a crowd" said Aria. "Just choose who you spend time with the most" said Aria. "As of now you and Ashley are my bridesmaid" said Amy. "I wonder who's Adrian's bridesmaid going to be?" said Aria. "Most likely her mom, they have a very close relationship and yes they do support incest so if you see Adrian and her mom get too clingy in a very awkward way, then that's why" said Amy. "Oh really now?" said Aria. "Yeah I support it too" said Amy. "I don't mind, but that doesn't mean I'm into those things but, we have our moments" said Aria. "Yeah, so how long is the ride?" said Amy. "Maybe like 2 to 4 hours, but as I said we're going to find us a decent store around here and get some food supply and a tent" said Aria. "That's cool" said Amy.

Chapter 7: Getting The Com Vee

The scene changes to Adrian driving Ashley's car as they are on the road while Ashley sits in the front seat next to Adrian relaxing. "It's nice of you to let me borrowing your car temporarily" said Adrian. "It's fine, I was gonna wonder why we didn't take your car" said Ashley. "You see, I am the one that's gonna be driving the com vee and I don't usually let other people besides Amy drive my car and you'll be driving your car back home while I take the com vee at my home" said Adrian. "That sounds fair" said Ashley. "Yeah it is" said Adrian. "So where is this com vee of yours you buying?" said Ashley. "We're going to Coombs Automotive Company there is where the com vee is" said Adrian. "That sounds great" said Ashley. "Oh did Amy tell you the news" said Adrian. "What news?" said Ashley. "Look at my left hand" said Adrian. Adrian shows Ashley her left hand revealing her engagement ring to Ashley. "(Gasp) Oh my god so Amy's finally popped the question" said Ashley. "Yup we're engaged, and it seems like Amy already told you" said Adrian. "Well she kind of did but she only told me she was gonna propose to you after graduation and I promised her I wouldn't say anything, but either way congrats" said Ashley. "At least you're ok with it and now that I have this ring on my finger, I am part of your family" said Adrian. "That is so great" said Ashley. "And the best part is, I get to call you sis" said Adrian. "There was a time when you called me sis" said Ashley. "I meant for reals, you're going to be my sister, so how do you feel about that?" said Adrian. "I feel pretty excited and although when you first jumped into Amy's life I hated you that you made Amy no longer straight because I was fearing that my dad would throw her out and there was a time I got jealous of Amy when Dad accepted Amy's sexuality but ever since then including the threesome I had with you Amy and Cindy, you grew upon me and I started to love you now and I still do" said Ashley. "I knew one day we would get along very well and now that I am engaged nothing is gonna change about how you feel about my mom, and if you're nervous about this don't see her as your mother-in-law but see her as girlfriend when you two finally become official" said Adrian. "You're right maybe I should talk to Cindy" said Ashley. "She's at work and at some point you're going to approach to her and let her know how you feel now that she divorced my dad for you" said Adrian. "I will, but what if she still rejects me?" said Ashley. "She won't believe me" said Adrian. "I do you know?" said Ashley. "I know my mom and we are very close" said Adrian. "You're in love with your mom are you?" said Ashley. "Well yeah and as I stated nothing is gonna change once you two become an official and then my cycle will be complete" said Adrian. "What cycle?" said Ashley. "Only my mom would understand, and we may tell you when the time is right" said Adrian. "Alright then" said Ashley. After a while Adrian makes it to Coombs Automotive Company and parks Ashley's car in the parking lot. "Alright here we are" said Adrian. Adrian and Ashley gets out of the car and closes the car door behind them while Adrian locks the car and walks over to Ashley and stood by her. "I want to thank you again for doing this with me, I'm really having fun spending time with my new sister-in-law said Adrian. "But you have to marry my sister first" said Ashley. "Yeah but I hope you don't mind I address you as my sister-in-law" said Adrian. "Ok, you can address me as that, and I want to thank you for taking good care of Amy and making her happy which makes me love you even more because I am proud of you" said Ashley. "How would Amy feel if you were my bridesmaid?" said Adrian. "Well she's most likely gonna want me to be her bridesmaid so I have to decline on that, but hey you can always ask Cindy" said Ashley. "Sure I'll ask her" said Adrian. Ashley wraps her arms around Adrian's waist. "You are also a great friend to me" said Ashley. Adrian places her hands on Ashley's shoulders. "And so are you sis" said Adrian. Adrian and Ashley looks at each other's eyes for a brief second then leans towards each other as Adrian and Ashley starts kissing each other with loving passion for a few minutes and while Ashley and Adrian are kissing they lick each other's tongues briefly and Ashley then kisses Adrian's chin and they kiss each other on the lips again but only for a seconds until they break away from the kiss slowly. "I love you Adrian" said Ashley. "I love you too Ashley" said Adrian. "I can tell that Amy enjoys kissing you because you are a great kisser" said Ashley. "So is my mom" said Adrian. "I know I miss kissing her" said Ashley. "I know you do" said Adrian. "I was wondering, after we get the com vee may I stay at your place for a while?" said Ashley. "Sure and I have to warn you just because we kissed it doesn't mean anything as nothing is going to happen any further than us kissing unless Amy is present with us, and besides this is about you hooking up with my mom" said Adrian. "I wasn't interesting in having sex with you solo anyway" said Ashley. "Alright then that's settle, ok let's go talk with this dealership and get this com vee" said Adrian. "Alright sis" said Ashley. Adrian and Ashley approaches to Coombs Automotive Company building as Richard Coombs is coming out of the building when he had already noticed Adrian and Ashley approaching and then greets them when he approaches to them. "Not another step, I have got a Buick Century sedan that would be absolutely perfect for you" said Richard. "Hey my name is Adrian Lee, and this is my sister-in-law Ashley Jurgens, are you the owner of this place?" said Adrian. "That's right Richard Coombs at your service, you looking to trade in a black and white girls?" said Richard. "Not really Mr. Coombs, I am here to buy a communication vehicle so I can take my fiancée vacation with me, her sister right here and the rest of our friends" said Adrian. "Well some people outside would say that my cars are for loving incest couples like yourselves" said Richard. Adrian and Ashley gets insulted as he had implied he saw them kissing earlier before he finally learns they are about to be sisters-in-law but doesn't say anything as Richard laughs a bit and then he stops. "That's a joke Miss" said Richard. "Very amusing Mr. Coombs" said Adrian. "Alright then since you're here now, how about you two come into my office and I'll show you my laptop to show you what kind of communication vehicle you want" said Richard. "I would like that" said Adrian. "Alright then my office is this way in my building, right this way" said Richard. When Richard starts to walk all funny as if he was tiptoeing his way until his office the Banjo-Kazooie theme starts playing momentarily and then it stops as Richard starts to walk normal. "That's a joke too Miss" said Richard. Ashley is starting to get irritated with him. "Adrian do you mind if I shoot this guy, he's getting on my nerves" said Ashley. "Let's just go in his office sis" said Adrian. Richard escorts Adrian and Ashley to his office and closes the door behind them. "Have at a seat ladies" said Richard. Richard sets at his desk while Adrian and Ashley sat next to each other in front of Richard's desk while he opens up his laptop searching up community vehicles. "We may have a few in stock, I'll take you on this source and you just tell me which one you want so you can pay me here, and then I'll escort you to the com vee in my garage out there" said Richard. "Whatever fits your boat sir, normally I don't take that long of searching" said Adrian. Richard gets on the source and turns over his laptop and hands it to Adrian so she can look at it. "Take your time and browse through" said Richard. Adrian looks at all kinds of communication vehicles on the laptop while Ashley looks at them with her. "Whoa those are some nice vans" said Ashley. "When I rent a particular one how long do I have to return it back?" said Adrian. "7 days" said Richard. "That should give me plenty of time then, I am going vacation with my fiancée shortly and I'll be sure to return it after our vacation is over" said Adrian. "That's fine as long as your vacation is up by 7 days" said Richard. "We're most likely gonna be on vacation like for a day or two, I just thought I have a get together with my fiancée and friends" said Adrian. Adrian and Ashley continues to browse through the vehicles. "Hmm that one look small as hell" said Ashley. "Yeah but we need a large one that also comes with a bed in case I decide to fall asleep or Amy and I take turns driving" said Adrian. After a moment Adrian spots a large white communication vehicle she found interested. "Oh I see one I like, this look pretty dope, don't you think sis?" said Adrian. "I love it" said Ashley. "Then I'll take it" said Adrian. "Alright then that'll be $120.00, I would've charged you $240.00 but lucky for you, you get a free discount" said Richard. "Thanks that's nice to hear" said Adrian. Adrian pays Richard $120.00 and puts it in his cash register after bringing up the price for it and then hands her the receipt. "Here's your receipt and I'll shall escort you to my garage, follow me" said Richard. Richard gets up out of his seat along with Adrian and Ashley as they walk out the office and follows Richard around the office where the garage is located. "Hope you two have fun on whatever vacation you ladies are heading to and I hope you to enjoy playing with each other if you know what I mean" said Richard. "Let me shoot this guy please" said Ashley. "Just ignore him sis, he won't be getting anything from us" said Adrian. They eventually made it to the garage. "Alright ladies, now the garage with the center door has the vehicle you asked for so let me open that garage for you and I'll close it when you two leave shortly, I got some more business to take care of" said Richard. Richard uses his key to lift up the garage door to open the garage and there is the com vee that Adrian asked for. "Oh and don't forget about the keys and don't forget to return it back to me when 7 days are up" said Richard. Richard gives Adrian the com vee keys. "I won't forget" said Adrian. "Alright then take her for a spin, I'm out" said Richard. Richard walks off. "Want to check it out with me?" said Adrian. "Sure" said Ashley. "Alright then we'll look around a bit and you go back to your car and then we'll go back to my house and I'll let Amy know you'll stay with me for the night" said Adrian. "Alright thanks, so let's check it out" said Ashley. Adrian and Ashley approaches to the com vee and Adrian uses the key to open the door and goes into the com vee with Ashley and the first thing Adrian does is sit in the driver's seat just test it. "Hmm driving this thing could feel comfortable" said Adrian. "Wow this van is loaded" said Ashley. Ashley just looks around the com vee. "It even has a refrigerator and a HD television and yup it even has a bed you asked for, but since we're going vacation who's gonna share it?" said Ashley. "Depends who wants the bed" said Adrian. "And it even has those restaurant tables oh boy this is paradise" said Ashley. "Hey sis it's just a van, just wait until the real vacation starts and you'll see real paradise" said Adrian. "It even has a stereo" said Ashley. "That's awesome" said Adrian. "Want to go food shopping for the vacation?" said Ashley. "We will later" said Adrian. Ashley then approaches to Adrian and hugs her. "Aww" said Adrian. "You know Adrian I really had fun spending time with you, and thanks for asking me to come with you" said Ashley. "Thank Amy, she the one who asked you" said Adrian. Ashley then sits on Adrian's lap and is facing Adrian as Ashley wraps her arms around Adrian. "We should do this again more often if you're aren't busy" said Ashley. Adrian also wraps her arms around Ashley's waist. "If I am not busy, then I'll let you know and maybe me and you can go shopping together" said Adrian. "I would love that" said Ashley. Adrian and Ashley starts kissing each other with passion nice and slowly while Adrian slowly rubs Ashley's lower back almost close to her butt and they slowly back away from the kiss. Ashley sighs happily and leans on Adrian's chest and cuddles with her. "We are so going to get along so great that we're family now" said Adrian. Adrian slowly rub Ashley's head. "You don't think this is wrong do you?" said Ashley. "What?" said Adrian. "Us making out and we sound all lovey dove just when you're about to marry my sister" said Ashley. "(Laughs) Aww you're starting to sound like my mom, you two really do have in common" said Adrian. Adrian rubs Ashley's face. "Yeah we do" said Ashley. "Trust me sis, there's nothing going on between us we're not doing anything, and I get that you are loyal to Amy but, she's ok with this and I don't know if she told you this, but as long as we are not taking things way too further unless Amy is with us" said Adrian. "Like a threesome" said Ashley. "Yeah, kissing doesn't really mean shit, I could kiss anyone I want but I choose not to" said Adrian. "Yeah, it's funny how I used to be jealous of you two and now I really want this to work with you guys" said Ashley. "Trust me it will" said Adrian. Adrian and Ashley starts kissing each other while Adrian smoothly rubs Ashley's face while Ashley rubs Adrian's face and after a while they break away from the kiss. "Alright now I am about to drive this van back and you go back to your car and tag along with me back to my house ok" said Adrian. "Ok, drive carefully" said Ashley. Adrian and Ashley softly kissed, and Ashley gets off of Adrian's lap and leaves the van leaving Adrian alone as Adrian is feeling like she's already starting a family of her own as she feels accomplished that she had gained Ashley's respect for planning on marrying Amy and smiles.

Chapter 8: Renting Horses

Meanwhile still on the freeway Amy and Aria are seen walking out of the store with shopping bags and is walking towards Aria's car as this one dude walks passed Amy and Aria and checks them out. "Oh ya'll ladies look hot" said Man. "Thanks" said Amy. "Sorry we're taken" said Aria. "And we're not into dudes anymore, sorry" said Amy. Man just walks on by as Aria and Amy made it to Aria's car. "I rarely get hit on these days" said Amy. "It happens occasionally but I don't let it bother me, just let them know you're not interested and then you are solid" said Aria. Aria unlocks her car doors. "Put our snack and tent bags in the back with me" said Aria. Aria and Amy puts their shopping bags in the back seat and then then gets in the front seat together as Aria is the one driving and then turns her car to drive off. "Alright our little shopping wasn't that long we got just about everything for our hunting" said Aria. "I'm not trying to criticize your actions there Aria but are you sure you want to impress Hanna with a headless bear, and you don't think that's going a bit overboard?" said Amy. "Anything to win that girl's heart then maybe" said Aria. "I mean do you ever think you should let Hanna admit her sexuality on her own?" said Amy. "Hanna's not gonna admit shit, Hanna just needs a decent touch and when that happens I'll think about cutting Quiet loose and I can finally make my relationship with Hanna official" said Aria. "So you don't love Quiet as you think huh?" said Amy. "Oh I love Quiet and this is why I want her, and Hanna get along well in case they fight over me, even though Quiet is unaware about my affair" said Aria. "Hmm okay whatever how you roll fits your boat" said Amy. "Besides Amy don't worry about your best friend, everything is gonna go exactly as I planned" said Aria. Amy feels like she has something to say to Aria but decides not to. "Ok then I wish you luck then" said Amy. "Alright anyway so we're heading to Valentine to rent us some horses and then we'll gallop our way to Grizzle East" said Aria. "That sounds like a plan" said Amy. "But when we get there we're going to take a rest and spend the night there since hunting is no easy task, but will we be ok out in this nice weather" said Aria. "Aria, you are beautiful" said Amy. "Aww thanks Amy" said Aria. "I mean it, you are so beautiful and I'm sure Hanna will fall for the way you are" said Amy. "Thanks for supporting me Amy, you're the best sister I could ever want" said Aria. "I am everyone's sister" said Amy. "Then everybody in this world needs a sister like Amy Jurgens" said Aria. "They might as well" said Amy. "So what you think of my sister Ashley, you two seem to get along now" said Amy. "She is a very nice sister and we're pretty cool, I need to ask her can we go on a friendly lunch dates and go shopping" said Aria. "You can but Ashley is in the middle of winning Adrian's mom's heart" said Amy. "Looks like we're on the same page" said Aria. "Yeah kind of" said Amy. As the time flies Aria eventually made it to New Hanover as Aria has her car radio at full blast playing Don't Cha by The Pussycat Dolls while Aria and Amy sings and dances to the song. "Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me, don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me, don't cha" sang Amy and Aria. Amy shakes her titties around while Aria continues to dances and bops her head to the beat. "The Pussycats Dolls are dope" said Amy. "I love The Pussycats Dolls" said Aria. Just then Aria made it to Valentine. "Alright sis we made it to Valentine" said Aria. "Still can't believe they named this street after a holiday, what's next Christmas Street?" said Amy. Aria spots the stable. "Very funny, look Amy there's the place we've made it" said Aria. "It felt like a 24 hour ride" said Amy. Aria drives between the gates of Valentine where there is mud all over the street and is forced to drive in it and then she parks her car right by the stable and gets out of the car along with Amy and closes the car door behind them and then Aria looks up at the sign on the top of the stable. "Amos Levi Blacksmith & Farrier, what a long ass title for that barn" said Aria. "Yeah you got me" said Amy. "Alright then, go in there and rent yourself a horse, I'm going off to the general store to get some more things to lure the bear out, and I'll be in there in a few, so just take your time and choose what horse you want" said Aria. "Alright then" said Amy. Amy goes into the stable as the shopkeeper watch watching one of the horse and turns to see Amy after hearing her stepping foot into the stable. "Hey, how can I help you?" said Shopkeeper. "I'm in the market for a new horse to rent, something strong and fast" said Amy. "You're in the right place, I've got some beauties in at the moment, you looking to buy instead, each price is 50% off" said Shopkeeper. "I'm not sure yet" said Amy. "You got papers?" said Shopkeeper. "No, no papers" said Amy. "Well of course that's gonna affect what I can pay but your lucks are in, here take a look" said Shopkeeper. Amy then wanders around the farm a bit looking for a horse to rent and takes her time to figure out until Aria approaches to the stable. "Hey, how may I help you?" said Shopkeeper. "I am here to rent a horse with my friend Amy" said Aria. Amy waves at Aria to come over and Aria goes over to Amy. "Hey so did you find a horse you like?" said Aria. "Where's the things you were gonna get for the bear?" said Amy. "It's in my pocket" said Aria. "And to answer your question I'm just looking to see what horse I want, come on help a sister out" said Amy. "Sure anything" said Aria. Aria spots a white horse. "Oh look, there's a Dutch Warmblood and he is so white" said Aria. "Yeah it looks cute, but I want something better" said Amy. Amy turns and sees a Morgan horse. "That's a Morgan horse" said Amy. "You like it?" said Aria. "Too skinny" said Amy. Amy then notices the American Standardbred horse which catches Amy's attention. "Ooh that horse looks suitable for me" said Amy. "The American Standardbred, is that the one you want?" said Aria. "Sure" said Amy. "You got a name for that horse?" said Aria. "Spike" said Amy. "You do realize Spike's a dog right?" said Aria. "No, no I meant Spike off from My Little Pony" said Amy. "Oh I didn't know you watch that shit" said Aria. "Hey sister, My Little Pony is one of my childhood favorite show" said Amy. "Um that show started when you were like in your mid-teens" said Aria. "No, no not Friendship Is Magic silly chick, the original My Little Pony" said Amy. "I've never even knew there was an original My Little Pony, I always thought the one that's airs right now is the main deal" said Aria. "It's a reboot and I still need to catch up on" said Amy. "Why is My Little Pony in everything?" said Aria. "Because it's popular" said Amy. "Alright so anyway I'm about to get my horse, you call the guy over and wait for me so I can rent us both the horse, the money's on me sis" said Aria. "You don't always have to treat me you know" said Amy. "Trust me Amy you'll thank me later, you got a fiancée and your future to worry about" said Aria. "Excuse me sir, I'd like to get the brown American Standardbred horse please" said Amy. Shopkeeper comes over and opens the gate and lets the horse out by its gallop. "Alright miss that'll be $150.00 and then you have yourself a deal" said Shopkeeper. "Aria is gonna pay for me and her horse" said Amy. "That's fine, including your fine new horse and I usually don't sell anything other than good animals; you have my word on that" said Shopkeeper. "Mr. Shopkeeper sir I found a horse I want" said Aria. Aria points at the black horse the ace of spade. "Wow she is a beauty isn't she" said Shopkeeper. "Funny you should say that, because I'm gonna call her Black Beauty" said Aria. "After that horse film?" said Shopkeeper. "Yeah that move is a fucking classic" said Aria. "So you heard of Black Beauty but not the original My Little Pony?" said Amy. Aria laughs it off. "She's quite a gal isn't she?" said Shopkeeper. "She's like a sister to me, but yeah this is the horse I want" said Aria. "That'll be $150.00, oh since your friend said you'll pay for both horses that will be $300.00" said Shopkeeper. "Sure thing" said Aria. Aria digs in her pocket for money while Shopkeeper opens the gate and lets Black Beauty out. "You are a pretty girl and there's nothing wrong with you walking outside wearing an outfit with your stomach exposed like that" said Shopkeeper. "Thank sir, you are so kind" said Aria. "So before you leave I was wondering do you want to like hang out with me for a lunch date, it'll be my treat" said Shopkeeper. "I would but no thanks, I have a girlfriend and I'm deeply sorry" said Aria. "She must be lucky" said Shopkeeper. "Oh you have no idea" said Aria. Shopkeepers places Black Beauty next to Spike. "Now ya'll got yourself a deal" said Shopkeeper. Aria gives Shopkeeper $300.00 and then he goes over to his desk to put the money in the cash register. "Alright let's see" said Shopkeeper. Shopkeeper then prints out the paper which is pretty much a receipt. "Here are your papers" said Shopkeeper. Shopkeepers gives Aria the papers. "And on me, a new grooming brush and some treats" said Shopkeeper. Aria looks at the papers and Shopkeeper gives Aria a grooming brush and the horse's treats. "Appreciate it" said Aria. "Alright ladies, ya'll treat your horses well, I know they gonna look after ya'll just fine" said Shopkeeper. "Thanks have a nice day" said Amy. "And one day you'll find your dream girl who is cute as me" said Aria. Amy and Aria got on their horse and rode out of the stable. "See that wasn't so bad Amy, you happy?" said Aria. "I guess we'll see" said Amy. While Amy and Aria rode off Shopkeepers stares at Aria's butt to where her lower back is exposed due to her lower cleavage. "Hmm, hmm, hmm now that's fine, she's fine" said Shopkeeper. The scene goes back to Amy and Aria. "Let's ride back to the car I need my shotgun" said Aria. "Ok then" said Amy. Amy and Aria rode their horses to Aria's car. "You got your Amy?" said Aria. "It's right in my pocket" said Amy. "You got guts carrying that thing everywhere you go" said Aria. "At least it's for protection" said Amy. Aria gets off her horse and opens her trunk to take out her shotgun. "Bears check in" said Aria. Aria cocks her shotgun. "But they don't check out" said Amy. Aria closes her trunk and then puts her shotgun in her horse's satchel and gets back on her horse. "Alright let's get going, we got quite a ride ahead of us" said Aria. "Giddy up, (To Aria) lead the way" said Amy. Amy and Aria then turns around where they came and starts galloping away. "So, earlier you said something about a lake, and what's this lake we're heading for?" said Amy. "It's called Creagh's Run, up in the mountains east of Cumberland Falls, I just hope I can remember how to get there" said Aria. "Right up in the mountains, I sure didn't figure on that" said Amy. "But this time we're doing the chasing" said Aria. Amy and Aria speeds up their horses as they are galloping on the dirt path. "So how are things with you and Ashley?" said Aria. "We're great" said Amy. "Is it about time you go get your sister laid for once?" said Aria. "She had already lost her virginity to Adrian's mom Cindy Lee, just like a few weeks back" said Amy. "I've spoken to her during your graduation ceremony and we seem pretty tight and all this time I thought she hated me" said Aria. "Nah she don't hate you, I seen the way ya'll hugged when you came over and even compliment on your revealing stomach, you may think she hate you but no Ashley's a friendly person and a loving sister" said Amy. "I didn't know if Ashley smashed Cindy or not because I did notice she kept looking at Cindy in the audience seat in front of us a few times" said Aria. "I'm sure she did" said Amy. "I wish I could help your sister tell Cindy how she feel about her and maybe they can be in a happy relationship" said Aria. "Thanks for the offer but Adrian and I did the best we can, and we even done a threesome with Ashley and Cindy to get Ashley feel more confident in herself" said Amy. "You are such a sweet sister to Ashley, and I love you for that" said Aria. "And you are a good caring friend to me, and I love you too for that" said Amy. "We really ought to hang out with each other more often" said Aria. "Meaning we need more Amy and Aria scenes together" said Amy. "It's the same difference silly" said Aria. "Now I see why you want us to hang out more, you are a really fun person to spend time with" said Amy. "Yup pretty much, at least the both of us are testing our knowledge" said Aria. "Which reminds me when we get to that lake I'm gonna give Ashley a call" said Amy. Amy and Aria continues to ride their horses as it's gonna be a long ride to the lake that they are looking for.

Chapter 9: Visiting Aria's Lover

The scene then changes to in front of Quiet's cabin and Hanna is standing a few feet away from the cabin with her phone out because she was looking at Aria's text message that had Quiet's address on it and looks at the address sign to make sure she's at the right place. "Wow it looks pretty autumn here living in this forest" said Hanna. Hanna walks up to the cabin on knocks on the front door and waited until Quiet eventually opens the door for Hanna. "Hello, and who might you be?" said Quiet. "I'm Hanna Marin, my best friend Aria sent me over here to spend time with you and get to know you" said Hanna. "Ah I just wanted to be sure, I heard you were coming over as I received Aria's text" said Quiet. "Yeah she gave me the address to your place, and I wanted to stop by to support her" said Hanna. "Come on then, make yourself at home" said Quiet. Quiet lets Hanna walk in her cabin and closes the door behind her and then escorts Hanna to the living room. "So can I get you a drink?" said Quiet. "No thanks" said Hanna. "Let me know if you're thirsty I can pour you a glass of water, or some Pepsi soda" said Quiet. "I'll take that as a note" said Hanna. Hanna and Quiet sits on the couch together. "So Aria tells me that you and she are very close friends" said Quiet. "Yeah we are, we've been great friends since elementary, I always had Aria's back when she needed me the most" said Hanna. "That sounds sweet" said Quiet. "When I met Aria she was a goth because she had no friends and I was the first friend that she made and then when she met Spencer, Aria had a crush on her but waited until the last second when I kept on warning her to tell Spencer how she feels and when Aria confessed her love towards Spencer, Spencer was already in a relationship with Toby and this caused Aria to be in a depressing state so I had to take her out to a bar to get her mind off of it and we got each other drunk and done deal" said Hanna. "I see and I noticed you pretty much admit that you're some kind of matchmaker which indicates that you are the reason why Aria and I hooked up" said Quiet. "Yeah it is and in fact you might have seen me before during Sony's E3 that day and I saw you and Aria talking and Aria felt like she was heart struck when she laid eyes on you, and I gave her more confidence to ask you out and look how it turns out" said Hanna. "I am so glad to be with Aria if it wasn't for you, Aria is one beautiful sexy chick like who would turn down a gorgeous woman like Aria Montgomery" said Quiet. "People who are brain damaged that's who" said Hanna. "So how often you care for Aria?" said Quiet. "Like a sister, and how much do you love Aria?" said Hanna. "I love her a lot more than anything on this planet and wow the way how Aria fucks me, (Blows air) once she fucks you, you can't even resist" said Quiet. This topic catches Hanna's attention. "How often do Aria has sex with you?" said Hanna. "All the time whenever she visits me" said Quiet. "Does Aria get naked with you?" said Hanna. "Oh yeah she does get naked with me, I love to see her titties bounces when she takes off her bra and Aria has a nice sexy white bare butt and sometimes her butt jiggles when I spank it" said Quiet. Hanna feels wet. "That sounds pretty hot" said Hanna. "What's hotter is me looking at Aria's pussy, Aria has the most beautiful pussy I ever seen compare to the other women I been with" said Quiet. "I'm pretty sure every women's pussy is beautiful" said Hanna. "But I prefer Aria's pussy, when I lick it, it taste like strawberries mixed with lemons and when I thrust my pussy on Aria's pussy, Aria moans so loud like she's in desperate heat which turns me on and which reminds me after our little visit, I should call her over and I'll fuck her on this couch we're sitting on" said Quiet. "I should stay longer" said Hanna. "What's that?" said Quiet. "Aria's gonna be gone a few days and she thinks you might need some company" said Hanna. "Oh that's fine then, and by the way sometimes when Aria and I have sex she mentions you a lot" said Quiet. "How so?" said Hanna. "She keeps telling me you're like a sister to me and wanted me to meet you so bad so you can be a family to me and possibly be the third wheel if you don't mind" said Quiet. "I'll watch you two kiss have if I have to" said Hanna. "But then I am wondering, is Aria like by any chances cheating on me?" said Quiet. Hanna gets worried. "What makes you think that?" said Hanna. "I don't know, I just got this feeling, there are times she's barely over here and it gets me thinking that she may be out there fucking another woman" said Quiet. Hanna fears that Quiet is on to her. "No, no not Aria and you should know things with Ezra ended especially when ya'll killed him" said Hanna. "But Aria is pretty much a lesbian and I don't expect her to sleep with another dude, but a woman as well" said Quiet. "No she's not cheating on you" said Hanna. "If Aria was cheating on me, would you tell me?" said Quiet. Hanna blanks out for a moment as we see a few flashback scenes whenever Hanna and Aria have their passionate hot sex for, and Aria can be heard moaning as her moans echo which time we see a different flashback clip of Hanna and Aria fucking until Hanna eventually snaps out of it. "Yes I'll let you know" said Hanna. "Good because if I find the person who's been sucking my girlfriend's pussy behind my back, that woman is a dead bitch" said Quiet. Hanna gulps. "And thank goodness you didn't have sex with Aria, because you already gain my trust, and I love you for that" said Quiet. "You do?" said Hanna. "Love isn't just about sex, I want us to get to know each other more and I want to treat you like family and if Aria and I get married then, you can be our bridesmaid" said Quiet. "That sounds like a plan" said Hanna. Quiet gets up all close to Hanna. "In my personal opinion, you'd make a wonderful bridesmaid" said Quiet. Quiet then smoothly rubs Hanna's face, leaving Hanna a bit surprised and then the camera zooms up to Quiet and Hanna's lips while Quiet slowly leans towards Hanna as we see Hanna's mouth opens up a bit trying to say something but couldn't and before their lips could meet Quiet licks Hanna's lips softly and then slowly kisses Hanna on her lips slowly for a few seconds and then bites Hanna's lower lip a bit and softly kisses her lips again until Hanna eventually gives in and kisses Quiet back on her lips and turns out to be a passionate one and so Quiet breaks away from the kiss just to fall back to lay back on the couch while Hanna lays on top of Quiet and stares at her eyes for a few seconds and then Quiet and Hanna starts kissing each other wildly as Hanna rubs Quiet's face while they continue to kiss as Quiet wraps her legs around Hanna's waist while Quiet rubs around Hanna's back and slides up her shirt a bit revealing Hanna's lower back cleavage and when the suspenseful music kicks in Quiet and Hanna ends up French kissing each other with loving passion as loud kissing and sucking sounds are head and just when the music gets louder and Quiet and Hanna's kissing gets 20 times steamier, Hanna's mind goes batshit crazy and backs away from Quiet's kiss all freaked out. "What the fuck" said Hanna. Hanna backs away from Quiet to the arm of the couch while Quiet just smiles and laughs at Hanna. "Oh don't tell me this is the first time you made out with a woman" said Quiet. "Oh I've made out with a woman yes, but you're Aria's girlfriend and I'm her best friend, so this is wrong" said Hanna. "Oh trust me, you don't have to worry about that" said Quiet. Hanna doesn't say anything. "(Laughs) Oh boy you should've seen the look on your face when you got all surprised after that 3 minute make out session, and who knew that you swore" said Quiet. "I swear all the time so get fucking used to it" said Hanna. "I'd take that as a sarcasm" said Quiet. "But seriously Quiet, Aria is my best friend and she loves you very much and I couldn't possibly have an affair with you" said Hanna. "You have to believe me on this one, you don't need to worry even if you tell Aria about this, we're not doing anything" said Quiet. "We were kissing" said Hanna. "We were kissing yes but we didn't have sex" said Quiet. "Are we going to have sex?" said Hanna. "No, I can go as far as letting you look or rub my titties and that's it" said Quiet. "I think I better get going" said Hanna. Hanna was about to get up and leave but Quiet grabs her arm. "Hey wait, plus it's not having an affair when I want to treat you like my sister and this is what Aria want for you, to get along with me so well that we'll respect each other and be there for each other, and I'll even let you go on one of my missions with me if you want, so there is no reason for you to freak out, you're not doing anything wrong and if so we would be at some hotel somewhere" said Quiet. "You're right" said Hanna. Quiet goes over to Hanna and hugs her. "As I mentioned before, kissing isn't all about sex, it's just part of a friendship" said Quiet. "I hope you're right, but then again I'm only spending time with you to support Aria" said Hanna. "That's fine by me" said Quiet. Quiet and Hanna are kissing each other very softly until they break away from the kiss. "Let's hang out in my room okay" said Quiet. Hanna places her hands on Quiet's face. "Yes, take me to your room" said Hanna. Quiet then gets up from the couch and picks up Hanna while Hanna wraps her legs around Quiet's waist as Quiet carries Hanna out of the living room and walks up stairs and then the scene changes to Hanna falling on her back on Quiet's bed and Quiet slowly lays on top of Hanna kissing on her lips with loving passion while Hanna rubs Quiet's bare back and even slides her fingers across of Quiet's bra and just when Quiet and Hanna's kissing get steamier Hanna then rubs Quiet's butt and then rubs her legs and felt some of the holes on Quiet's stockings, and Quiet turns over allowing Hanna to lay on top of Quiet still kissing each other with loving passion and Hanna goes back to rubbing Quiet's back while Hanna kisses all over Quiet's chin and shortly afterwards Hanna lifts herself up and grabs Quiet by her hands and pulls her closer to Hanna as they stare at each other's eyes laughs and smiles at each other and Hanna then then bounces her titties to rub them against Quiet's titties as both of their titties are bouncing from them rubbing each other with them and they moan very briefly and Hanna wraps her arms around Quiet. "Are you and Aria always like this?" said Hanna. "We are always more than just this but with all the sex stuff" said Quiet. The camera zooms up close on Hanna's face smiling at Quiet while the camera also zooms up close on Quiet's face smiling back at Hanna. "Does Aria kiss you like this?" said Hanna. Hanna slowly kissing Quiet on her lips with passionate and then slowly breaks away. "Hmm kind of like that, from the feel of your kiss, you are indeed a gay woman" said Quiet. "If you say so" said Hanna. Hanna and Quiet starts kissing each other again while Hanna unstraps Quiet's bra and breaks away from the kiss only to watch herself remove Quiet's bra as Quiet's titties are exposed and watches them bounces and then stares at Quiet's titties. "Hmm I can see why Aria dig you so much, your tits are as good as mines" said Hanna. "Aria's titties are cute too, she's like a size B and I love the feel of squeezing Aria's titties" said Quiet. Hanna attempts to remove her shirt but Quiet stops her. "Uh, uh, uh there's no need, we're not gonna have sex remember?" said Quiet. "Sorry a habit" said Hanna. "We can go as far as me taking my bra off to reveal my titties and it's not like I'm cheating on Aria" said Quiet. "Which technically you are" said Hanna. "Tell Aria about this and she'll understand, but anyway you can feel my tits if you want to know why Aria loves me so much" said Quiet. "Ok" said Hanna. Hanna slowly rubs Quiet's titties in a nice circles and then leans Quiet back down on her bed and lays on top of her kissing her on her lips with passion for a few seconds and breaks away from the kiss. "Are you sure we're not cheating?" said Hanna. "Everything is fine Hanna, Aria gave me permission to make out with you as long as we're not completely naked together and if you don't believe me, ask her when she comes back from hunting" said Quiet. "Ok I'll ask her soon" said Hanna. "Besides do you like me?" said Quiet. "As a friend who I just met today, it's pretty rare of me having a make out session with a stranger" said Hanna. Hanna and Quiet kissed each other with passion. "I'm so used to it" said Quiet. "I'll tell you what, after our friendly make out session, want to go fishing with me?" said Quiet. "I would love to" said Hanna. "Then it's a deal" said Quiet. Hanna and Quiet starts kissing each other and rubbing each other's bodies while their sexy make out session continues.

Chapter 10: Camping Out

The scene changes to the forest of New Hanover as Amy and Aria are still riding their horses until they see a reservation sign and below it reads Emerald Ranch pointing to the right. "Okay I think we need to head right up here" said Aria. Amy and Aria takes the right path and continues to gallop their way as we get a wonderful shot of a huge mountain cliff. "Yes I remember this place, Moonstone Pond, we're going the right way" said Aria. We get another shot of the cool looking mountains while Amy and Aria continue to gallop their way until they see the lake from above the mountain with clear view and that is the lake that Amy and Aria were supposed to head to. "That's the lake there, good we made it' let's loop around the other side" said Aria. Amy and Aria continues to follow the dirt path. "At least Ashley's safe with Adrian" said Amy. "You sure about that, because you didn't call her to make sure" said Aria. "I will when we get to the lake, I just assume Ashley and Adrian are having a good time and funny as I see them as both sisters since we're pretty much a family" said Amy. "Starting a family of your own is a such a spiritual thing, and I don't know why it's so hard to start one in this day of age" said Aria. "Sometimes you have to be so lucky" said Amy. While Amy and Aria continues to gallop, Aria looks up in the sky and notices the sun is damn near about to set as it seen to be orange. "Alright it's getting late, I reckon we should camp here" said Aria. "Sure, but first let me call Ashley to check on her" said Amy. "Well then, after you get done get us set up" said Aria. Aria wanders off to look for logs to create a fireplace while Amy takes out her phone and dials Ashley's number and the scene switches over to Adrian's house and at Adrian's room Adrian and Ashley are lying flat on the bed next to each other watching a random black and white show. "Oh here it comes, the best part right here he about to run into a stop sign" said Adrian. A sound effect is heard from Adrian's TV as Adrian and Ashley laughs. "Hmm who knew watch an old late night film would be so fun with you" said Ashley. "The only thing matters is we're having fun together" said Adrian. "That's true" said Ashley. Before Adrian and Ashley could kiss each other, Ashley phone rings. "Let me get that" said Ashley. Ashley takes out her phone out of her pocket and looks at her phone to see Amy's calling her. "Oh it's Amy" said Ashley. Ashley answers the phone. "Hello sis" said Ashley. Amy is using her shoulder to hold her phone against her ear while setting up the tent. "Hey little sis I just called to see how you doing" said Amy. "I'm fine, Adrian just got that com vee truck she rented, and I am staying at Adrian's place" said Ashley. "I thought you were heading back home" said Amy. "I know but I thought Adrian would keep me company at her house while you may be gone for a few days" said Ashley. "Ah ok then as long as you keep Adrian safe, and don't be scared to make out with her but just don't take it any further when I'm not around" said Amy. "I already made out with her briefly but ok" said Ashley. "Oh and good luck with Cindy if you still have a chance" said Amy. "Ok I will, oh did you kill the bear yet?" said Ashley. "No not yet, Aria and I are camping like somewhere near a lake and gonna sleep this one in and then we'll continue our hunt tomorrow" said Amy. "Let me know how it goes ok" said Ashley. "I will, and I have to go I am in the middle of building up this tent and I'll call you tomorrow when the deed is done, I love you" said Amy. "I love you too" said Ashley. The scene now focuses on Amy when she hangs and continues to build up her tent while Aria is seen placing logs on the ground in a circle to create a fire place while the screen fades to black to let the time jump process when the screen fades back in, it is now nighttime as Aria has already lit up the camp fire and Amy just got finished building up the tent. "Alright tent is done" said Amy. "I brought us some hotdogs and some buns along the way and come sit by me and cook some so we can eat together, they're delicious on an open fire like this" said Aria. "Fine by me" said Amy. Amy and Aria sat in their chairs next to each other and Aria gives Amy a raw hotdog while saves the other for herself and uses the sticks to put the hotdogs on them and hovers it over the fire with the sticks to cook them. "You gonna get seconds after this?" said Amy. "Maybe, I don't usually eat this late especially after seconds" said Aria. "Ok then, if you want more you can cook more if you want" said Amy. "Alrighty then" said Aria. As time goes by Amy and Aria manage to finish cooking their hotdogs and already had put it on the hotdog buns and eats them with ketchup on him and due to a little montage they even had seconds until Amy and Aria are full and is feeling tired as Aria gets up from her seat. "Alright well (Stretches arms) we better get some rest; I want to be up at first light to find this monster" said Aria. Aria walks over to the tent and goes in it to remove her shoes and socks and lays under the covers on that tent bed while Amy gets up from her seat and stretches out her arms. "He'd better be worth all this drama" said Amy. Amy goes into the tent with Aria. "Hey Aria do you want to sleep in naked?" said Amy. "Oh HA, HAAA very funny Amy" said Aria. Amy slides off her shoes and socks. "Oh no, not like that no way sleeping in bed naked is normal, Ashley and I do it all the time" said Amy. "That's you and Ashley, I think sleeping in bed naked in generally is plain weird unless you are with your partner, now that's a different story" said Aria. "Yeah I guess you're right" said Amy. Amy gets under the covers and lay next to Aria and even wraps her arms around Aria's waist and rubs her stomach. "You know this is the first time you wearing an outfit that totally reveals your bare stomach" said Amy. "It's my hunting gear, come on some girls where outfits with their bellies out" said Aria. "But you rarely do it thou" said Amy. "Doesn't hurt to try something new" said Aria. "You do have a cute navel; I'd give you that" said Amy. "(Laughs) You are just plain weird" said Aria. Aria smiles and lays down to relax until Amy pauses a brief second until she eventually needed something to get out of her chest. "Aria you do realize all of this is pointless right?" said Amy. "Point being?" said Aria. "Look I didn't want to say anything earlier because of your love towards Hanna" said Amy. Aria turns over to face Amy. "So you have a crush on her too, I thought you were engaged" said Aria. "No, no Aria it isn't like that I swear, you don't need to hunt a fucking bear just to win Hanna's heart" said Amy. "How would you know Amy, you're not really the romantic type like I am, I have come up with a decent plan to win Hanna's heart because I know she loves me, and she'll agree to be mine once she finally commits" said Aria. Amy feels insulted what Aria just told her. "Um excuse me Aria, I didn't quite get that, why does it sound like you're jealous of me?" said Amy. "Why would I be jealous, you found someone you love and about to be married while on the other hand I'm trying to me Hanna and I's happiness happen" said Aria. "Ok Aria first of all you don't know shit about my romantic type so you have no right to call me out for something you don't know much about and two yes I know what Hanna's been going through because I have been in that same situation I am right now, but at least Adrian didn't go out in the middle of the goddamn woods hunting a fucking bear to win my affection" said Amy. Aria also feels insulted feeling like she's been defeated by Amy but refuses to admit she's right. "Ouch Amy, what are you trying say?" said Aria. "What I'm saying is that you can't force Hanna to come out of the closet, you have to let Hanna decide for herself" said Amy. "Ok Amy I don't know what you're getting at, but I am not forcing Hanna to come out of the closet" said Aria. "Oh bullshit, you're the one who comes to me and complain to me that Hanna won't admit she's bisexual and when you do try to get her to admit it, you go all rough on her during sex and try to rape her" said Amy. "Actually Amy that was other way around due to my love of Quiet" said Aria. "Ok my bad on my facts here, but it seems to me that you are pretty obsessed with Hanna and you'll eventually do certain things that will make her feel very uncomfortable" said Amy. "Hanna is comfortable with me; we have sex all the time" said Aria. "But are you sure about that Aria, because it is possible that what you're doing to Hanna is creeping her out, you may feel like that you are not creeping her, but she might be creeped out about it and you're not going to know it" said Amy. Aria's face almost went to angry mode and was about to explode at Amy, but she holds it in while she continues to tell Amy how she's feeling about the situation she's in. "Look Amy Hanna's everything to me and she has done so much things for me whenever I feel down, wouldn't you want to win her heart after all you been through?" said Aria. "But you're heading to a death sentence" said Amy. Aria eventually reach the breaking point where she is getting irritated. "I had a plan; I still have a plan" said Aria. Now Amy is getting irritated because Aria is refusing to understand what Amy's trying to tell Aria. "What plan, what goddamn plan Aria, inviting me to tag along with you in the middle of the fucking woods in nighttime hunting a goddamn bear just for you to win Hanna's fucking heart?" said Amy. Aria feels so defeated up to this point. "Oh wow Amy, I am sorry, I am so sorry that I ever invited you to my fucking trip to help me out, what ever happened to loyalty?" said Aria. "I don't Aria, but all I know is that you wasted our time" said Amy. "Whatever Amy it doesn't matter what you think now, Hanna needs me to be more caring and lovable and maybe she'll confess that she's bisexual" said Aria. "Yeah well you have fun with that Aria" said Amy. "I have a plan, this is the plan, so either stick with me or cut loose because I am tired of this constant dissent, long tired of it, now go to sleep" said Aria. Aria turns away from Amy to go to sleep, but Amy continues to consul Aria. "I get that you don't understand this but someday you will Aria" said Amy. "I think I understand enough" said Aria. "Look I already know what it's like to be confused with your own sexuality, I used to be a straight girl as you may remember I told you this and I used to date this boy Ben and I was 100% sure I was straight at the time until Adrian came in and started hitting on me a few times and I was so confused by this at first so after I keep on rejecting her she couldn't take no for an answer and she kissed me when she took me to Central Park and then I gave in and kissed her back and the next thing I knew Adrian took me to her house in her room where we starting making out and then I got naked with her for the first time and we ended up having sex all night" said Amy. Aria turns back around to face Amy. "That sounds like a romantic love story" said Aria. "My first lesbian experience was so unexpected and the way she sucked my pussy and my butt (Shivers) ooh that was when I was starting to feel something and I felt so connected with Adrian and I ask myself was Adrian my dream girl all this time and did not know it and keep this in mind I get engaged to Ben after the affair but that didn't stop Adrian from fucking me nonstop, but the more Adrian fucked me I admitted that I am officially bisexual around the time my dad found out about it" said Amy. Aria felt so dumb and stubborn and realizes Amy has a point there. "So therefore Adrian didn't force me to confess my sexuality, I accepted my sexuality so what I was trying to tell you, you're better off having sex with Hanna until she's ready because I can tell you think Adrian didn't go hunting for a bear to get me to fall for her" said Amy. "Ok I get you, I brought you out here for nothing, but this is my choice Amy, if you're going to be my best friend then you're going to stick with my decision" said Aria. Luckily for Aria her comment about best friends hits Amy in a good way but even Amy disagree on this she still wants to support Aria. "Ok Aria I'll help you hunt in the morning, just think about our conversation because you really needed that" said Amy. "Well Amy there is a small advice I like to suggest" said Aria. "What you want to suggest?" said Amy. "You said Ashley is staying over at Adrian's right?" said Aria. "Yeah why?" said Amy. "Are you worried that Ashley and Adrian ends up having sex together, I overheard you on the phone about making out with her" said Aria. "Well Ashley making out with my fiancée doesn't mean anything as long as they don't take it to the next level without me around" said Amy. "Oh ok" said Aria. "So Adrian would never do me dirty like that, she knows the rules" said Amy. "I would hope so" said Aria. "But then again I also realized, and I suspect that you are using Quiet and you don't really love her like that because you can't stand being single" said Amy. Aria is too tired to fight this one back. "I don't know about that Amy, maybe Quiet doesn't really feel like she's my true love" said Aria. "I felt the same about Ben, so we're defiantly on the same page" said Amy. "I just want my dreams come true" said Aria. "I know you do Aria which is why we had this conversation because I care so much about you and I love you and I hate to see you do something you're gonna regret, you're like a sister to me Aria and I can't afford to lose you" said Amy. "You are so sweet" said Aria. "That is why I choose you to be my bridesmaid at my wedding" said Amy. "Oh thank you Amy" said Aria. Amy and Aria hugs. "Ok we really need some rest because I am tired as hell, now wake me up if you hear anything, I can be a heavy sleeper" said Aria. Aria turns around to go to sleep. "Yeah well I'll try" said Amy. Amy wraps her arms around Aria's waist and sleeps on Aria's head as her pillow.

Chapter 11: Hanging Out With Future Sister-In-Law

The scene changes to Adrian's house and at Adrian's room Ashley lays on top of Adrian as Ashley and Adrian are passionately kissing each other on their lips on Adrian's bed until they eventually break away from the kiss. "This is how much I miss Amy" said Ashley. Adrian places her hands on Ashley's face. "I can't even spend a single day without her" said Adrian. "I miss the way Amy kisses me" said Ashley. "How do you think I feel?" said Adrian. Adrian and Ashley are slowly kissing each other and then breaks away from their kiss softly. "Does Amy kiss you like that?" said Ashley. "Very, does Amy kiss you like that?" said Adrian. "Pretty much" said Ashley. Ashley places her hands on Adrian's face and deeply kisses her on her lips. "One day we should do our threesome again" said Ashley. "It's best to put that on hold, we need to fix you up with my mom, too bad she's working late" said Adrian. "Yeah that's fine thou" said Ashley. "You know Ashley, how about we do a late shopping together to go get some things from the Fresh Grocer for our vacation?" said Adrian. "Sure" said Ashley. "That why we can get used to our bonding since you are part of my family now and families stick together" said Adrian. "That is true" said Ashley. "I always wanted a little baby sister; well I do have a brother but he's hardly around" said Adrian. "Why, what happened to him?" said Ashley. "Who knows and who the fuck cares, at least I have you" said Adrian. "Look, you will also always be my big sis, and no one could replace you, or she might but whatever you are my sister-in-law regardless and I love you" said Ashley. "I'm used to being second best anyway and I love you too sis" said Adrian. "So what time the store close?" said Ashley. "They close pretty late, but if you want we can continue to make out just you and me as long as we don't go any further" said Adrian. "Sure" said Ashley. Ashley and Adrian starts kissing each other while Ashley slowly rubs Adrian's face and while they continue to kiss each other with passion Ashley slides her hands down on Adrian's neck and ends up placing her hands on her titties and Ashley breaks away from Adrian's kiss just to lower down Adrian's shirt a but as Adrian's titties is barely exposed while Adrian smiles. "(Laughs) Hey Ashley I said we not going any further" said Adrian. "I know but there is nothing wrong with feeling around the top of your titties" said Ashley. Ashley softly rubs above Adrian's titties and even uses her fingernails to scratch the titties softly. "Your titties are so huge and soft, and I can't even imagine" said Ashley. "Yeah and apparently my titties are bigger than any of our female friends we talk to including my mom, how the ironic" said Adrian. "Who knew you were such a MILF" said Ashley. "I'm gonna be a mommy soon, but I wasn't able to confirm it just yet" said Adrian. "Maybe that sperm donor was whack" said Ashely. "Sometimes things takes time to develop my darling sister" said Adrian. "I'd like to have kids of my own one day" said Ashley. "You would make a decent mom" said Adrian. "And so will you sis" said Ashley. Ashley and Adrian softly kissing each other while Ashley lands her titties on Adrian's titties as they are being smushed with each other and then we go to a few montage of Adrian and Ashley's make out session where Ashley is sitting on Adrian's lap with her back facing Adrian which causes Ashley to kiss Adrian on her lips by turning around while Adrian rubs Ashley's stomach and then there's another shot of Adrian this time on top of Ashley kissing each other while Ashley rubs her back and even rubs Adrian's lower back where her cleavage is exposed and then the next shot Adrian and Ashley are not lying in bed this but Ashley is pinned against the wall by Adrian as Adrian holds on to Ashley kissing her lips with passion and even rubs Ashley's lower back where her cleavage is exposed until they eventually break away from the kiss. "Maybe me and you ought to do some shopping" said Adrian. "Yeah I was thinking the same thing" said Ashley. Adrian puts Ashley down and the scene then changes to the Food Grocer where Ashley is seen walking down an isle with a shopping cart while Adrian tags along with her. "So how long we planning on to stay over to our vacation?" said Ashley. "I was thinking we might stay there for a week" said Adrian. "That's fine by me, if I could ask Cindy if she wants to come" said Ashley. "Oh she would come but her manager won't let her take off of work due to reasons, but you can always send her some pictures" said Adrian. "I'm still going anyway" said Ashley. "Alright I just need to buy some cereal like Captain Crunch and Cinnamon Life cereal" said Adrian. "And I'll be getting my own Reese's Peanut Butter Puff cereal and I'm buying it with my own money" said Ashley. "You sure, because I can always buy your cereal" said Adrian. "Sis I'm good, but thanks" aid Ashley. "Alrighty then" said Adrian. Adriana and Ashley walks down the cereal aisle. "Besides I can get most of my things with my own money" said Ashely. "That's fine, go get your cereal" said Adrian. Ashley picks up the box of Reese's Putter Puff while Adrian picks up Cinnamon Life cereal and Captain Crunch. "What else do we need?" said Ashley. "I am about to go get me some Wild Berry Pop Tarts the value pack one" said Adrian. "And I got dibs on the schmoes" said Ashley. "They're called smores Ashley" said Adrian. "Yeah, of course those are my favorite" said Ashley. Adrian and Ashley goes to the Pop Tarts aisle. "You know Adrian I was thinking, after we get done shopping want to sleep over at my house in my room instead?" said Ashley. "Sure, I'll just have to drive back to my home and drop off my things and then, I'll spend the night with you" said Adrian. "Thanks" said Ashley. "We can have our make out session, but that doesn't mean I'll have sex with you" said Adrian. "I'm just fine with that" said Ashley. "It's a date then" said Adrian. Adrian and Ashley kissed each other softly until two men approaches who witness Adrian and Ashley kissing. "Oh wow we just happen to run into some hot lesbians" said Man #1. "Care for us to join you two?" said Man #2. "I'm sorry but we're taken and she's all mine, (To Adrian" come along sis" said Ashley. "Right with you" said Adrian. Adrian taps Ashley's butt to make the two men jealous and they walk off as the two men stares at Adrian and Ashley's butt while walking off. "Man I'd hit that if I ever had the chance" said Man #1. "The fact she's dating her own sister, now that is truly hot" said Man #2. "I don't usually support incest but, they just went up a whole another level" said Man #1. Just then Adrian and Ashley manage to get their Pop Tarts and left the aisle. "Ignorant perverts" said Ashley. "I can't remember the last time some guy had hit on me" said Adrian. "Not something you see everyday" said Ashley. "I have to buy a few more things so we may be in this store for a while just for the long ride, so are you ok with that?" said Adrian. "That's fine by me" said Ashley. "Alright then let's continue our shopping" said Adrian. "You want the cart?" said Ashley. "Nah you can still hold on to it" said Adrian. Adrian and Ashley continues their shopping until the screen fades to black ending this chapter to go to the next scene.

Chapter 12: On A Bear Hunt

The screen fades back in as we go to the next scene was we see the blue sky turning into dawn due to a slight montage until eventually it is the crack of dawn as the scene had went back to New Hanover and Amy is seen sleeping in the tent while Aria was the first one to wake up and is outside and shortly afterwards Amy opens her eyes and wakes up while Aria comes back with a cup of coffee and goes to the tent to check on Amy when she heard and notices Amy waking up. "Morning Amy, you ready?" said Aria. "Give me a minute" said Amy. Amy gets up and sits on the bed just to stretch out her arms. "Coffee?" said Aria. "Sure" said Amy. "There you go" said Aria. Aria gives Amy the cup of coffee and pats her hand on the bed offering Aria a sit next to her. "Have a seat Aria" said Amy. "Ok" said Aria. Aria sits next to Amy. "So, what's your plan?" said Amy. "Well, we'll see if we can track him, but we might need to lay bait to draw him out" said Aria. Amy drinks her coffee. "Bears like fish obviously, but they also have a sweet tooth, a lot of fellers bait then shoot from the trees but I prefer to hunt on the ground, more dangerous but we'll have a much better chance of getting a good shot in and if he bolts we can start right off after him, oh Amy which reminds me can you go through my back and get the can of fish and berries and then mix up this bait for me while I go finish packing us up?" said Aria. Amy goes through Aria's bag to take out a can of fish and a can of berries. "Tie it up in that rag when you're done" said Aria. Aria picks up her bag and walks out of the tent alone with Amy who goes to the fireplace to mix up the bait. "I hope you know what you're talking about" said Amy. "My dad taught me about the mountains, and I was virtually weaned on bear meat" said Aria. Amy opens up the can of fishes and berries and mixes them together and create the Potent Predator Bait. "See now that wasn't so hard" said Aria. "Okay, I think I got this done" said Amy. "Good, pack up and we'll get going" said Aria. While Aria finish packing up there was a small time jump as moments passed as Amy has already took down the tent and even put out the fire and is set to go. "Ok that should be it now" said Amy. Aria then approaches to Amy. "Oh Amy before we head on out, there's something I need to say to you" said Aria. Aria the wraps her arms around Amy which confuses her a bit but then wraps her arms around Aria's waist and placed her hands on Aria's bare lower back. "Um Aria, are we supposed to be go hunting?" said Amy. "We are, but I just want to say that I am sorry for being a total bitch to you" said Aria. "There's no need to apologize I'm the one that was being a bitch to you for being too hard on you, you had said some things that almost hurt my feelings and I hate to see that our friendship go on a waste because of this" said Amy. "No Amy you were right I am totally obsessed with Hanna and I'm scared that I would never be with her" said Aria. "Aww, if Adrian was here with you she'd tell you how she felt about me, but seriously Aria if you love Hanna so much your best bet is to let her admit her own sexuality when she's ready, because the more you ask her, the more nervous she'll be to become your official girlfriend" said Amy. "But what if Hanna doesn't admit she's bisexual?" said Aria. "Trust me she will, it took me a while to admit that I am bisexual, and it wasn't easy so I can understand what Hanna was going through" said Amy. "Yeah and you were also right about another thing and I don't know shit about your romantic type" said Aria. Amy laughs. "Look I'm sorry about our ugly fight and it didn't mean shit anyway, but I can still say this Aria I think you are a fucking idiot going after this bear to win Hanna's heart but that doesn't stop me from tagging alone with you, we're best friends and best friends stick together no matter what and even if one of us did something stupid" said Amy. Aria feels like Amy is indeed a true friend and feels like crying. "Oh Amy I love you" said Aria. "I love you too Aria" said Amy. Amy and Aria hug each other for a while and then stare at each other in the eyes for a few seconds. "Alright then let's go out and go hunt ourselves a bear" said Amy. "That is the spirit" said Aria. Amy and Aria stops hugging and goes to their horses to hop on and rides away. "We'll try our luck down by the water, that's where I saw him last" said Aria. "Okay" said Amy. "How's that horse treating you?" said Aria. "So far so good" said Amy. "You know, I was in this area with my dad when I was a little girl" said Aria. "Really, I didn't know that and also you and your dad seem pretty close" said Amy. "Well we're not that close as we used to be, ever since my dad cheated on my mom and got a divorce because of it" said Aria. "Did you ever ask your dad to win your mom back and start a new life from the start?" said Amy. "I tried to briefly, but he's scared to ask my mom for a second chance and fears that she might have a new man in her life and he also claims that he is trying to move on, he drifted back into it and she understood, she knew who my dad was" said Aria. "I always assume you were the only child" said Amy. "Oh no I have a brother; he got his own place and I own my parents' house ever since they went separate ways because I didn't want to live with either one of them" said Aria. "I'm sorry to hear that Aria, you must be a sad lonely girl" said Amy. "Truth is, there's never a chance of my parents getting back together and I'm already starting my own life without them and at least I am proving myself I can be more successful in life than my parents ever was, and yes it's hard and you know that" said Aria. "Alright" said Amy. "Why, you're nervous about marrying Adrian?" said Aria. "Me, well I have been married before, but it only lasted for a day, and then again maybe I am nervous because this time it'll be a real wedding with our families being there and not being forced into marriage to prevent my own sexuality" said Amy. "I have to admit that Ben guy wasn't even all that attractive and it seemed to me you married a stalker, because I almost made that mistake" said Aria. "Ben a stalker, nah he may not be that bright, but I was in a desperate situation and ever since I slept with Adrian I felt like I no longer had a connection with Ben" said Amy. "That confirms that Adrian is the right girl and you were always bisexual when you didn't realize it" said Aria. "Um I wouldn't say that but ok I guess it's possible" said Amy. "Listen, if Hanna and I someday get married and make enough money, we can use that money to go someplace new, really new maybe we can all have a new start" said Aria. "I wish you luck anyway" said Amy. "Anyway for now let's try and chase ourselves a bear, shall we?" said Aria. "Way ahead of you on that one" said Amy. Amy and Aria gallop their house next to the lake until they get near the surface part which catches Aria's attention. "Let's look by the water here, see if he's been fishing again recently" said Aria. Amy and Aria mounts their horses at the surface part of the lake and gets off their horses as Aria takes out her shotgun out of the horse's satchel and goes off to look for the bear. "Look for tracks, dung, bones any sign of him" said Aria. The screen then turns blue as Amy activates eagle eye and spots a bunch of floating yellow dots hovering above a clue and goes over to investigate and when the screen goes back to normal Amy sees the bear's paw print on the dirt floor. "There's some paw marks here Aria, they sure look big enough" said Amy. "Good let's hope it's him, can you tell which way he went?" said Aria. Amy activates eagle eye and spawns a yellow trail and follows it and then goes to focus mode to spawn a white trail leading her to where the bear might be and follows it along with Aria and as they follow the trial due to Amy's focus ability she is able to see the white flashing paw prints and begins to trail it until Amy notices the tracks led up to those trees. "The tracks go into those trees" said Amy. The suspense music begins to play as Amy and Aria follows the trail between the trees and walks on grass for a while and they also sneak in the process in case they scare the bear and so Amy and Aria walks near the cliffs after a few moments until Amy notices a half-eaten fish on the rocky floor and the fish looks as if it had recently got eaten up. "Wait a minute there's something on the ground here" said Amy. Amy bends down to examine the dead fish. "Half-eaten fish here, must have been left by our friend I reckon" said Aria. Amy gets back up. "Come on, let's see if there's anything else" said Amy. Amy continues to use eagle eye and focus to follow the trail with Aria while the suspense music still plays in the background until Amy notices something on the ground. "Something else on the ground just here" said Amy. Amy bends down to examine it to see its just bear shit and the bear shit looks like it recently came out of the bear's butt as it looks fresh. "Bear shit here, watch your step" said Amy. "Looks really fresh, reckon he's got to be close" said Aria. Amy gets back up. "Let's keep going" said Amy. Amy continues to use focus to follow the trail with Aria until they approach to a big ass rock where the paw prints ends. "Damn it, looks like the trail ends here" said Amy. Aria holds up her shotgun and is looking a bit worried as the music stops. "We lost him?" said Amy. "For now, a little optimism Amy" said Aria. "Well, what do you think?" said Amy. "I think we split up and each look" said Aria. "Either that or we could place bait here" said Amy. "That could work, which you think?" said Aria. Amy stands there for a bit to think it over rather she choose to split up or use bait until her mind was eventually made up and choose to use bait. "Let's bait here" said Amy. "Fine by me, let leave the bag over there" said Aria. Aria leads the way towards the boulders as Amy follows. "By those boulders up ahead looks like a good spot for it" said Aria. Aria and Amy makes it to the boulders where Amy takes out the Potent Predator bait and places them on the floor and wipes her hands. "Now we wait" said Aria. Aria and Amy runs back and hides behind one of the rocks to wait for the bear to show up. "A thousand pounds you say?" said Amy. "More or less, big scar down to his face" said Aria. Amy gets a bit comfortable hiding behind the rock with Aria. "Hey, did that bait look okay to you?" said Aria. "I think so, you're the expert" said Amy. "Ready with your gun there?" said Aria. Amy takes out her gun. "I'm good, you okay?, you seem nervous" said Amy. "So do you, I'm fine" said Aria. Amy and Aria waits for the bear to show up for a few minutes until Aria was losing patience and decides to go check the bait. "Let's just take a look at that bait" said Aria. "Sure" said Amy. Aria leaves her hiding spot to check the bait as Amy follows Aria. "Come on" said Aria. "We only just set it Aria" said Amy. "I know but we need to do this right" said Aria. Aria and Amy goes up to the bait where Aria bends down to move the bait around a bit to find an easier way to get the bear's attention. "Give me a hand here, got your knife?" said Aria. Amy takes out her knife and bends down to cut the bait into pieces until a load growl was heard which startles Amy and Aria and then the suspense music plays. "Shit" said Aria. The big brown bear with a scar on his face approaches to Amy and Aria in person and then stands up on two both feet. "Easy" said Aria. Aria and Amy slowly gets back up on both feet while puts her knife back in her pocket. "No it's too close" said Aria. Just then the screen turns red as Amy uses her dead eye which gives her enough time to pull out her gun and points it at the bear's head and places a few x targets over the bear's head and shoots the bear's head repeatedly but the bear is so powerful it took a bunch of bullets and when the screen goes back to down after Amy finish firing the bear, the bear runs off. "(From distant) Amy" said Aria. It turns out Aria had run back to her hiding space behind the rock and when Amy runs back to Aria she can be heard whimpering in fear until Amy approaches to Aria. "You're fine pretty lady" said Amy. "Of course I'm fine it's, it's nothing" said Aria. Amy grabs Aria's hand and pulls her up from the ground. "Nothing at all" said Aria. Just then a loud growl was heard again which startles Amy and Aria and Aria sits back down behind the rock while pulling Amy down with her as they are holding on to each other. "Oh shit, is it back with vengeance?" said Aria. "(Whispers) Shh don't move, don't fucking move a muscle" said Amy. Aria leans on Amy's chest fearing for her life while the bear comes back out from where he ran off at and is out to scout for Amy and Aria when we hear the heartbeat sound effect as we see Amy and Aria hold on to each other very tight while the bear peaks his head over the big rock where Amy and Aria are hiding at and so the bear turns to see Amy and Aria but doesn't see them due to the fact that they aren't moving, and to throw off Amy and Aria the bear lets out a very loud roar at their faces as Amy and Aria are seen flinching and trying their best not to scream until the bear stops roaring and then decides to run off back to where it came from. "Amy you thinking what I'm thinking?" said Aria. "I knew your crazy ass would think of something but let's do it together" said Amy. Amy and Aria jumps out of their hiding spot while Amy cocks her gun and Aria cocks her shotgun which gets the bear's attention and turns back to see Amy and Aria and then starts running to go for the kill and then Amy and Aria together uses their dead eye while the screen turns red and placed a bunch a x targets on the bear's head until their dead eye ability was drained out which causes Amy and Aria to fire at the bear's head like crazy and even Aria's shotgun fires like a machine gun and the bear just plows through the massive bullets while the bear is running in slow motion, but then the screen goes back to normal and the bear is still alive and not only that, the bear is now running towards Amy and Aria at normal speed putting Amy and Aria at a life or death situation. "Together Aria" said Amy. Amy and Aria falls backwards to the ground provoking the bear to jump in the air to kill Amy and Aria but by the time the bear is about to jump on Amy and Aria to rip them about Amy and Aria closes their eyes accepting their fate if they miss the shot but Amy and Aria manage to shoot the bear together in the head and just when the bullets strike his head the screen turns grey indicating that Amy and Aria had done a critical shot and if we look closely you can see the two bullet piercing through the bear's skull and the bullets came out of the back of the bear's head as a few pieces of bones coming out and massive blood which indicates that the bear's brain exploded from all the massive bullet hell damage it was taking and when the screen turns back to normal the bear flips backwards in the air which Amy and Aria caught in action while the bear falls on the ground causing a slight vibration and now the bear is dead leaving Amy and Aria couldn't believe with the power of friendship they killed and shot down a legendary grizzly bear while the victory music plays. "Holy shit" said Amy. "(Screams) WOOOOOOOO we killed ourselves a bear" said Aria. Amy and Aria hug each other. "My dad would be so proud, he taught me well didn't he?" said Aria. "Yes he did I'd give him that" said Amy. "Holy shit I thought I was a goner" said Aria. "I did too, but man that bear can take up a bunch of hits" said Amy. "Yeah my dad had his experience killing a bear when I went until with him, the bear only scratched his arm just before his final shot and I was so scared for my dad" said Aria. "But that is the power of friendship" said Amy. "Oh Amy I'm gonna need your knife for that bear" said Aria. "Oh yeah that's right" said Amy. Amy hands Aria her knife. "I need to cut the bear's head off and put it in my back and then me and you going to take a trip to Saint Denis, because I know a guy who can skin animals, him and my dad go way back" said Aria. "Alright hopefully it's the last trip, I need to be back with my fiancée and tell her all about it" said Amy. Aria goes up to the bear's dead corpse and raises the knife and chopped the bear's head off as it rolls on the ground with its mouth open. "I'm gonna need my bag" said Aria. Amy whistles for the horses as they came to arrive by Amy and Aria's side. "Thanks for the help Amy, now let me get this head in the bag and we'll take our horses back and then we'll ride our way to Saint Denis" said Aria. Amy gets on her horse while Aria digs in the horse's satchel to take out gloves and put them on and then takes out a big and walks over to the bear's head. "Amy you care to help me lift this thing?" said Aria. "UGGH I'm good" said Amy. Aria bends down to pick up the bear's head and place it in her bag and leave the rest of its whole body on the floor. "What about the bear's half body?" said Amy. "Nah, the scavengers will eat him up, it's not like we left a human for dead" said Aria. "I guess you're right about that" said Amy. Aria ties the bag on the edge of the saddle and gets on her horse. "That was fun" said Amy. "You know what Amy Jurgens, I'm still young and sexy as hell with that tight ass I have and beaten up to be after the biggest game, but you can have this for agreeing to help me out today" said Aria. Aria digs in her pocket and gives Amy $40.00. "Aria, you don't need to do that" said Amy. "Oh I do, that's what best friends are for and you can use that money and treat your fiancée with another fancy dinner" said Aria. "Thank you" said Amy. "It's a pleasure, you saved my life Amy" said Aria. Amy smiles at Aria. "Alright now, time to go take our horses back and then make our last trip to Saint Denis and then I'll drop you off at home while I still have my unfinished business to take care of" said Aria. Amy and Aria then ride their horses and gallop their way out of the scene.

Chapter 13: All You Had To Do Is Just Ask

Meanwhile the scene changes to Angela's apartment and at Angela's living room Angela is getting ready for work until there was a knock on the door and goes over to open the door for Spencer. "Hey Spencer, I didn't think you wanted us to meet at my place" said Angela. Angela lets Spencer in. "I didn't think I'd come over here either" said Spencer. Angela closes the door behind her. "So what brings you in here Spencer?" said Angela. "Just to check up on you, because I miss you so much" said Spencer. "I know there's something more than just that" said Angela. "Well let's just say that it feels like I haven't been a good lover to you" said Spencer. "What makes you think that?" said Angela. "I'm just gonna put it out there that you called it motherfucker" said Spencer. "I beg your pardon?" said Angela. "You called it" said Spencer. Angela realizes what Spencer's really talking about. "Oh Alex, so how did it go?" said Angela. "A few days ago I went to her house and I had sex with her like literally, I had sex with my own twin sister trying to get her to join our side and foil Ocelot's plans if he decides to come up with it, but that didn't work she still wants to stay with the dark side" said Spencer. "I see" said Angela. "And she wouldn't even leave Makarov for me, that dude is such a creep" said Spencer. "Well Spencer you can't always turn people into the good side by using your ultimate weapon, your pussy" said Angela. Spencer gets a bit shocked. "Oh ouch Angela" said Spencer. "Well it's the truth Spence, it may have worked on Mona and it damn sure didn't work on Alex" said Angela. "And there's more" said Spencer. "What you ate your sister's pussy out again?" said Angela. "Well not really, but two nights ago I did have a threesome with Amy and her fiancée Adrian" said Spencer. "Oh the two women at the prom and almost got killed by Ocelot?" said Angela. "Yup them and it was great, and I wished you would've joined" said Spencer. "I don't like sharing I want to have my lover all to myself, and why did you had a threesome with Amy and Adrian?" said Angela. "This is where I may be little unfaithful to you, I had the slightest crush on Alex but for some reason my heart ponders for you, and I wanted to be 100% sure that I am indeed bisexual" said Spencer. "But you didn't need to have sex with Alex Amy and Adrian just to impress me, Spencer me and you had sex on that one night and you pretend that it never happened, was it because you were in denial about how you really felt about me?" said Angela. "You could say that" said Spencer. "Spencer if you want us to become an official couple then all you have to do is ask" said Angela. "But what about our co-workers gossiping?" said Spencer. "I don't give a shit what people say about us, I am in love with you Spencer I always was and that is why I decided to take you in as my partner after having a few doubts about you, and another reason why I made you my second in command" said Angela. "I guess I was nervous that we were only just a fling and nothing more" said Spencer. "If I die Spencer, I want you to take my place and run the FBI headquarters" said Angela. "I'll think about it when the time comes, or if it does happen" said Spencer. "Just do it for me ok, please Spencer?" said Angela. "I will and I do love you Angela Valdez and sometimes this week I will end things with Ricky" said Spencer. Angela wraps her arms around Spencer. "End it as soon as possible if you really want us to be an official couple" said Angela. Spencer wraps her arms around Angela and a soft R&B music plays. "I want to be your official girlfriend, so do you want to be my official girlfriend?" said Spencer. "Sure why not, in fact I'm gonna take the day off to spend time with you" said Angela. Spencer and Angela starts kissing each other with loving passion as it is finally confirmed that Angela and Spencer are true lovers as Angela then picks up Spencer by her waist as Spencer wraps her legs around Angela's waist still kissing each other on her lips while Angela carries Spencer to her room and the scene changes to Angela's room where Spencer is being placed down flat on her back slowly by Angela as Angela lays on top of Spencer kissing her on her lips while Spencer wraps her arms around Angela's neck and continues kissing each other for a while until Angela lifts up Spencer's arm and placed them against the wall so Angela could unbutton Spencer's shirt and removes them as we see Spencer in her bra and then Angela unstraps Spencer's bra and removes them exposing Spencer's titties while they bounce in the process and then Spencer removes Angela's work uniform and then took off her shirt and throws it on the floor while Angela unstraps her own bra and Spencer was quick enough to remove Angela's bra to expose Angela's titties as they bounces, Spencer and Angela then slides off each other's shoes while Angela pulls down Spencer's pants and her underwear revealing Spencer's pussy and just when Angela throws the rest of Spencer's clothes on the floor Spencer is now fully naked while Spencer unzips Angela's dress to where her butt is and removes the dress along with her underwear to expose Angela's butt and throws it on the floor and now Angela is fully naked with Spencer as they go back to kissing each other on the lips with very strong passion and their tongue are in action while Spencer rubs over Angela's back and smoothly rubs Angela's butt while Angela breaks away from Spencer's kiss just to lick her lips softly and returns the passionate kiss and their kiss turns out to be a steamy one for a while until Angela breaks away from the kiss only to rub her right titty on Spencer's left titty as she moves up and down back and forth letting Angela's nipple gently rubs across Spencer's nipple back and forth until both of Angela and Spencer's nipples start to erect. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. Angela continues to rub Spencer's titties with her own titties for a while and then leans to just to suck and lick all over Spencer's left titty very nice steady and gently. "(Panting) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh please don't stop, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. The camera zooms so close to Angela's teeth as she is seen biting Spencer's nipple to give her more pleasure and slides it side to side with her teeth. "Oh, oh, oh, oh no one's ever done that before, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. Angela continues to nibble on Spencer's left titty until her titty squirted milk in her mouth. "Hmm taste like Dairy Queen ice cream" said Angela. Angela then tongue kisses Spencer allowing Spencer to lick the milk off her tongue and slurps it together while the tongue kissing intensifies when Angela places her hands on Spencer's face and sticks her tongue deeper in Spencer's mouth licking her uvula and Spencer coughs a bit and loud slurping is heard while the camera focus on Angela rubbing Spencer's titties around in circles very gently and then rubs her fingers on her nipples and then Angela holds on to Spencer's shoulders so Angela can thrust her pussy on Spencer's pussy and starts to ride on Spencer's pussy back and forth. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. The music plays even more passionate when Angela kisses Spencer on her lips again and then kisses over her neck and then sucks on Spencer's titties and the camera zooms in on Angela's tongue and licks Spencer's nipple very softly causing Spencer's nipple to wobble a bit and after sucking Spencer's titties for a few minutes, Angela kisses Spencer's stomach and starts licking her navel. "HMMM, MMM, MMMM, MMM, MMMM, said Spencer. Angela then kisses below Spencer's torso and then ends up sucking Spencer's pussy. "OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH" said Spencer. While Angela continues to suck Spencer's pussy the camera zooms in on Spencer's titties as we see her titties bounces wildly each time Spencer is getting her pussy sucked until Angela holds Spencer by her hips to turn over while they switch position as Angela lays flat on her back while Spencer's pussy is still in Angela's mouth having Spencer performing face sitting on Angela where Spencer is facing the wall while Angela continues to suck Spencer's pussy nice and dry. "OHHHH, OHHHH, OHH, OHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHO, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OH, OHH, OHHH, OHH, OHHH" said Spencer. The camera then zooms close up to Spencer's pussy as we see a bit of cum coming out of Spencer's pussy and slides on Angela's mouth while Spencer rides on Angela's mouth having her pussy sucked even harder. "OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHH" said Spencer. While Spencer is still getting her pussy sucked, Spencer bends backwards and lands on her hands on Angela's bed next to her legs which causes them to be in a cartwheel position while Spencer's titties begins to bounce more passionately while getting her pussy sucked and then eventually Spencer bends her hand back to suck Angela's pussy as they finally performing 69 and the loud slurping gagging and gulping are heard as Angela and Spencer can't get enough of their lovemaker and this goes on for a while until there was a slight transition as this time Spencer is seen sitting on Angela's lap with her back facing her as we see Spencer riding on Angela's pussy and has her head turned kissing Angela's lips with loving passion while Angela squeezes Spencer's titties from behind as Spencer has her hand rubbing on the back of Angela's head while they're deeply kissing each other still until another slight transition appears as we see Angela leaning Spencer forward and lands on Spencer from being as they are in a doggystyle position so Spencer's butt is sticking in the air and is making contact above Angela's pussy as Angela kisses over Spencer's back and slowly rubs down her back and then uses her left hand to lick her own fingers and slowly rubs Spencer's butt and even rubs Spencer's pussy from behind for a few minutes. "(Orgasm) Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Spencer. Angela then licks and sucks Spencer's butt and places her hands on them cheeks and sucks Spencer's butt hard. "OHHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH" said Spencer. Then afterwards Angela gets up just to rub her pussy on Spencer's pussy and starts fucking her from being in a doggystyle way. "OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHH" said Spencer. Angela and Spencer's sex scene goes on for some quite a while which proves that Angela and Spencer indeed really do love each other as we cut to another transition and this time Spencer is on top of Angela kissing her on her lips after the sex had stopped after some time now as Spencer and Angela breaks away from the kiss very slowly. "Wow, what the fuck just happened?" said Spencer. "We fucked, and it was very passionate and steamy" said Angela. "I'm not even afraid to admit I'm bisexual" said Spencer. "You just did" said Angela. Spencer and Angela kissed each other softly. "So how long did we had sex?" said Spencer. "Lucky for you I have a decent memory, we've been fucking for 4 hours straight" said Angela. "Really, it was that long?" said Spencer. "Yup we even came into each other like 6 or 8 times but decided to keep going" said Angela. "You really took off work just to have sex with me, now that is true love" said Spencer. "I always loved you Spencer since day one, I never once told you that I was once jealous of Ricky because he was with you and I would get so turned on about your sex life with him until it was getting to the point where I wish I was Ricky so I could have you and here I thought I would never have sex with a woman like Spencer Hastings, but here I am" said Angela. Spencer passionately kissing Angela on her lips. "To be honest I thought about you whenever Ricky's inside me" said Spencer. "If it wasn't for my boss Tameika making you as my partner when I didn't even want you to be my partner at first, then I would've fell in love with you despite I was still with Ghost at the time" said Angela. "The point is baby, we're finally together now and later on today I will take you out on our first date, but first I'll tell Ricky that we're over and then I'll come live with you" said Spencer. "I would love that Spencer" said Angela. "This is why I am grateful to have you" said Spencer. "I can never get tired of fucking you" said Angela. "We can go for another round and I don't care if we fuck for another 4 hours" said Spencer. "Or possibly until nighttime" said Angela. Angela and Spencer starts kissing each other with loving passion and returns to have their lesbian sex again but only time will tell how long Angela and Spencer's round 2 will last as they lived happily ever after.

Chapter 14: Mr. Skinner

Meanwhile at Saint Denis Aria had arrived there as she is seen driving in the alleyway and parks her car near Mr. Skinner's workshop and then Aria and Amy gets out of the car and closes the car door behind them while Aria is seen carrying the bag that has the bear's head in it and approaches towards Mr. Skinner's doorstep. "Right, let me tell you a bit about this bloke Skinner before we meet him" said Aria. Aria and Amy makes it Mr. Skinner's doorstep. "Now supposedly when he was quite young this dog torn open his throat and ripped out his vocal cords" said Aria. Amy makes a disgusting look on her face. "Oh god" said Amy. "Yeah and left him brutally scarred and completely mute and he cannot talk at all" said Aria. Aria knocks on Mr. Skinner's door. "Alright Amy listen to me, this is very important there are two things you must not do with Skinner, one do not look at the horrendous scar on his neck, two don't talk to him, understand not a word" said Aria. "I question how this guy survived an attack like that?" said Amy. Mr. Skinner opens the door for Aria and Amy as Mr. Skinner is seen with a teeth tattoo on his upper lip and the horrible scar which is seen on his neck that Aria was talking about and it catches Amy's attention. "OOOOOH, so you must be Skinner right, my name is Amy Jurgens, and this is my best friend Aria Montgomery" said Amy. Amy pretty much has dodged a bullet on that one and Aria was even nervous that Amy would slip up. "Amy I can take it from here, (To Mr. Skinner) as my friend said my name is Aria, you may have remember me when I was a little girl when my dad used to bring me here to skin some dead animals and I am here with my best friend Amy after we got back from a bear hunting, as you may see in the bag so I need you to skin this bear's head for me so I can get Hanna to fall for me" said Aria. Mr. Skinner wheezes to Aria. "I don't get it, what's he saying?" said Amy. "He says he can and want us to come in" said Aria. Mr. Skinner lets Amy and Aria in and closes the door. "So how much its gonna cost me to get you to skin the bear's head?" said Aria. Mr. Skinner wheezes. "He says it'll be $120.00" said Aria. "You surly can understand him" said Amy. "I see this guy all my life in my younger days, the more you visit him you'll understand his wheezing code" said Aria. Mr. Skinner takes Amy and Aria to his work lab where he keeps all kinds of dead animal's heads and guts in the jar and Mr. Skinner makes it to his desk and extends his hand out and wheezes Aria to hand him the bear's head. "There you go Mr. Skinner" said Aria. Aria gives Mr. Skinner the bag with the bear's head in it and sets the bag on his desk only for him to take the bear's head out of the bag as the blood is still falling out of its neck while Amy turns away from it so she won't throw up and then Mr. Skinner wheezes something to Aria and she was able to understand him. "Ok Amy, he says he is about to skin the bear, and this could take a few hours so, just make yourself at home" said Aria. "I'll try" said Amy. "Please excuse Amy, she just trying to fit in" said Aria. Amy looks around his lab and sees the skunk's head mounted on the wall and looks at a few jars and see some of the rabbits foot floating in the jar and there was another jar with cat ears in it and Amy gets grossed out when she sees a big jar with a elephant's dick floating in the water and damn near puked while Aria examines the bunch of jars he got in stock also and sees a dog's red dick floating in the jar and a tiger's eyeballs floating in another jar. "God bloody gruesome line of work you're in Skinner" said Aria. "The site of all these deceased creatures gives me a Shrinky Winkey" said Amy. Aria makes a wtf look on her face. "So, you're telling me you got a small dick that no one knows about?" said Aria. "No, meaning it gives me the creeps" said Amy. "Um that is not what that means, and I don't know who the fuck told you this but, ok unless you referring you have a small pussy" said Aria. "Um my pussy is wide" said Amy. Mr. Skinner wheezes something. "Mr. Skinner doubts that pussy can't get harder like a dick does and I'm not that sure of it I mean I should know because we both have pussies" said Aria. "I'm gonna just assume it gets hard when its wet" said Amy. "Sure let's go with that" said Aria. Mr. Skinner got his tools ready and is starting working on skinning the bear's head and wheezes to Amy and Aria. "He says this shouldn't be long" said Aria. "I'll be on Instagram posting stupid shit on my stories" said Amy. "I'll just relax" said Aria. As time goes by we go to a bit of a scene montage as we see Amy sitting on the chair on her phone checking Instagram and posting weird stuff on her stories while Aria just laying down to relax on a sofa and then the scene switches to Amy laying on the sofa where Aria was just laying at and Aria is sitting on the chair that Amy was sitting on prior but only difference is that Aria is sitting on the chair backwards Aria his like bending down forward towards the back of the chair with her lower back cleavage is exposed and if we look closely Aria's ass crack is literally revealing which catches Amy's attention but doesn't comment on it then the scene switches to Amy just walking around in circles while Aria sits on the floor next to the sofa looking at her phone masturbating which implies that Aria is looking up lesbian pornography on her phone thinking about Hanna and Quiet and then the scene switches to Amy and Aria slow dancing to kill time and Aria twerks around Amy's thighs which causes Amy to tap Aria's butt and this almost distracts Mr. Skinner but he was able to get himself together to concentrate on skinning the bear's head and then Amy holds on to Aria's butt as Aria continues to shake her butt while Amy also shakes her butt and then laughs it out and then the scene then changes to Amy sitting on the sofa while Aria gives Amy a lap dance as Aria twerks her butt over Amy's legs while Amy just smiles and stares. "You think Hanna will love that?" said Aria. "I'm sure she will" said Amy. As it turns out it had just revealed that Amy was teaching Aria how to please Hanna and how to turn her on even further giving Hanna like 90% chance to admit her sexually whenever Amy and Aria were dirty dancing together. "But we're still crazy as fuck as a team" said Aria. Then the scene changes where Amy and Aria just sits on the couch together while they cuddle as they all hugged up and Amy's hands is seen on Aria's bare lower back until Mr. Skinner was eventually finished and wheezes to Aria. "Oh, he's finished, wait here for me ok" said Aria. Aria approaches to Mr. Skinner who is carrying a box with the bear's head he just finished skinning and already had it placed in the box and gives it to Aria and wheezes to her. "Thank you Mr. Skinner, take care" said Aria. Aria turns to Amy and is about to walk out of the workshop. "Alright Amy I'm about to take you home and then I'll be spending time with Hanna at my place" said Aria. Amy and Aria leaves Mr. Skinner's workshop.

Chapter 15: Welcome Home

It is nighttime now and at Amy's house in Ashley's room Ashley and Adrian are laying on the bed with Ashley on top of Adrian while they are kissing each other with loving passion for awhile and while Ashley and Adrian are kissing their titties slightly bounces and rub each other until they eventually break away from the kiss. "You think Amy's coming home tonight?" said Ashley. "She did text me earlier while we were watching some Grey's Anatomy together and said she was on her way after making a small stop" said Adrian. "I miss her, and I miss seeing you two together" said Ashley. "Aww you so sweet" said Adrian. "I love you for the way you treat her" said Ashely. "My mom should be off soon, and you should pay her a visit" said Adrian. "I will big sis" said Ashley. "Oh come here you" said Adrian. Ashley and Adrian starts kissing each other while Ashley places her hands on Adrian's face as Adrian wraps her arms around Ashley and rubs her back until Amy had already made it back at home a few minutes ago and quietly opens Ashley's door and sees Ashley and Adrian kissing each other with passion and even smiles at them for a while. "Ok little sis babysitting is over" said Amy. Ashley and Adrian breaks away from the kiss. "Oh Amy we didn't hear you come in" said Ashley. "Hey sweetheart we missed you so much" said Adrian. "Alright Ashley I am about to take Adrian away from you and have our adult time" said Amy. "May I join?" said Ashley. "Maybe another night, I had a long week and I need to spend time with my fiancée" said Amy. Ashley gets up off from Adrian. "So baby, how was the hunting?" said Adrian. "It was good, it took a day to find the bear as me and Aria shot it together with the power of the dead eye" said Amy. "What kind of bear was it?" said Adrian. "A grizzly bear, so after we killed the bear Aria had his head chopped off and took it to Mr. Skinner so he could skin it and now Aria has to mount that head above her fireplace to win Hanna's heart" said Amy. "That sounds so romantic, she went through all that trouble to impress the love of her life, now that's a true love story" said Ashley. "Well Ashley sorry we had to end our make out session, but I am feeling a little horny with your sister, so I'll talk to you later" said Adrian. Just then Ashley received a text message on her phone and takes it out of her pocket and looks at her message to learn it's from Cindy. "Oh yes Cindy is home from work, and she wants to see me" said Ashley. "Right on time, at least us 3 girls in this room have date nights" said Adrian. "You're not nervous are you little sis?" said Amy. "Not really" said Ashley. "Then what are you waiting for?, go see her" said Adrian. "Alright Adrian, thanks for taking care of me and I'll see you soon" said Ashley. Ashley and Adrian gets up from the bed and walks up to each other and kissed each other on the lips with passion and rubs each other's bodies. "I love you Adrian" said Ashley. "I love you too sis" said Adrian. "And you Amy" said Ashley. Ashley walks up to Amy as Amy and Ashley starts kissing each other with loving passion and they even starts to tongue kiss while rubbing each other's bodies and shortly afterwards Ashley smoothly rubs Amy's face and breaks away from the kiss and stares at Amy's eyes. "Have fun fucking Adrian" said Ashley. "Oh we're gonna have more than just fun" said Amy. "And make sure it's hot too" said Ashley. "Same for you and Cindy" said Amy. Amy and Ashley softly kissed each other. "I love you sis" said Ashley. "I love you too little sis" said Amy. Amy Adrian and Ashley walks out of Ashley's room where Ashley heads downstairs to walk out the front door. "You two have a goodnight" said Ashley. "Night Ashley" said Amy and Adrian. Ashley then walks out of the front door and locks it behind her and the scene then changes to Amy and Adrian barging into Amy's room as they are wildly kissing each other on the lips with passion while Adrian uses her left foot to close the door behind them, and then Amy picks up Adrian as Adrian wraps her legs around Amy's waist while Amy carries Adrian to her bed to lay her down flat on her bed and gets on top of Adrian kissing her like crazy on her lips and Amy removes Adrian's shirt and throws it on the ground as Adrian unstraps her own bra and removes it and Adrian's titties bounces when they are now exposed as Amy raises up her arms allowing Adrian to take off Amy's shirt and throws it on the ground and then takes off Amy's bra revealing Amy's titties as they bounces and a quick montage of Amy removing Adrian's pants and underwear as Adrian is now fully naked and Adrian also removes Amy's pants including her underwear and is fully naked with Adrian and then Amy holds on to Adrian so tight and kisses her roughly on Adrian's lips due to the fact they miss each other so much it's been 2 days since the last time they had sex together while Amy rubs around Adrian's titties and squeezes them very nice and gently until Amy starts thrusting her pussy on Adrian's pussy riding it back and forth. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Adrian. While Amy continues to fuck Adrian, Amy's titties starts rubbing against Adrian's titties and Amy's nipples even circles around Adrian's nipples which gives Adrian even more pleasure and shortly Amy kisses over Adrian's neck and suck on her titties very hard. "OHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHH, OHHH" said Adrian. Sucking sounds are heard when Amy continues to suck Adrian's titties until milk comes out of her tit as Amy drinks it and then starts kissing down on Adrian's stomach while Amy's butt is sticking in the air until she eventually got down to suck Adrian's pussy and squeezes both of her titties in the process. "OHH, OH, OHH, OHHH, OHH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHH" said Adrian. Adrian is getting her pussy sucked by Amy for awhile until the was a transition where Adrian is still laying on Amy's bed flat on her bed only this time Amy literally sits her ass on Adrian's mouth and Amy looks down at Adrian smiling until Adrian starts to lick and suck Amy's butt until Amy starts twerking and riding on Adrian's mouth while Adrian continues to suck Amy's butt while Adrian holds on to Amy's thighs. "OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHHHH, OHHHHHHHHH, OHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH" said Amy. Adrian sucks Amy's butt faster causing Amy's titties to bounce like crazy until Amy raises her legs up in the air which made Adrian let go of her thigh so Amy could maintain her balance on Adrian's mouth while she is still getting her butt sucked and loud slurping is heard. "OHH, ADRIAN, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHH, oh my ass always stays clean, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH" said Amy. Adrian holds on to Amy's butt and sucks it some more as she can't gets enough of and had to break away from it a bit. "Hmm you do have a very tasty ass" said Adrian. "I miss you so much baby, I love getting my ass sucked" said Amy. "How can your cute ass stay clean, it's really sexy" said Adrian. "Your ass is always clean too" said Amy. "Oh Amy, welcome home sweetheart I meant to tell you that earlier" said Adrian. "No problem, but it's great we're having sex again" said Amy. "We can go all night" said Adrian. "I would love that" said Amy. Adrian continues to suck Amy's butt and licks it really good and Amy's titties bounces like crazy as their welcome home sex last for a long time as they lived happily ever after.

Chapter 16: Aria's Unbearable Night

Later on that same night the scene changes to Aria's house and at the living room Aria is just getting down putting the bear's head above the fireplace which is already lit up by the way and is still wearing her hunting outfit and stares at it a bit until there was a knock on the door. "Coming" said Aria. Aria rushes to the front door and opens the door for Hanna. "Hey sweetie, you came" said Aria. "Of course I said I would" said Hanna. "Come on in, I got something to show you" said Aria. Aria pulls Hanna into her house and closes the door behind her and locks it and then escorts Hanna to the living room. "Alright Aria, I got here as fast as I could, so what did you want to show me?" said Hanna. "I wanted to surprise you with something for our tonight's date, look above the fireplace" said Aria. Aria points at the bear's head mounted on the wall as Hanna sees it and gets delightful about it. "(Gasp) Oh Aria, oh Aria you shouldn't have" said Hanna. "Yup you said bears are your favorite right?" said Aria. "Yup they still are" said Hanna. "I was originally gonna get you a stuff animal bear, but I thought that was too cheap, so I decided to bring you a real bear home, but only with his head in case you want to come by my house just to stare at it since you practically live here" said Aria. "So where did you get the bear's head?" said Hanna. "Amy and I went to Hanover and hunted us that bear and we almost died getting that bear's head" said Aria. "Aria, you really risked your life just to impress me?" said Hanna. "I did what I could, but that damn bear took a bunch of hits so Amy and I shot it together and it finally died so I cut off the bear's head off its body and took it to Mr. Skinner's workshop down at Saint Denis and had to wait like 2 to 3 hours for him to skin off the bear's head, so Amy and I just danced around and twerked a bit and even cuddle as if she was my real sister, I actually did wish to have a sister but thanks to the separation and divorce, but anyway that is how I was able to get the bear's head for you" said Aria. "All thanks" said Hanna. "It's yours if you like, which reminds me I should've took it to your house instead" said Aria. "Aria it's fine, you even said so yourself I practically live here rather if we made it official or not" said Hanna. "You are right sweetie" said Aria. Aria and Hanna hugs each other. "So were you even cold in your outfit, with your stomach all revealing?" said Hanna. "Hmm not really I once went outside in the cold air in my underwear all because I left my newspaper outside and that's about it" said Aria. "Well it still suits you, me and you ought to do clothes shopping" said Hanna. "Oh by the way Hanna, did you visit Quiet while I was away?" said Aria. Aria slowly wraps her arms around Hanna and Hanna wraps her arms around Aria and places both of her hands on Aria's lower back and smiles at Aria. "Yes I did, I visit Quiet" said Hanna. Without a word an R&B music plays in the background as Aria and Hanna starts kissing each other and while Aria and Hanna's kissing starts to get wild Hanna rubs Aria's bare back like super hard as her hand goes under pass her tank top and smoothly rubs Aria's soft back skin until Aria backs Hanna up and makes her trip on the leg of the couch causing Hanna to fall back on the couch which breaks away the kiss and Aria climbs over the couch and gets down on her knees on top of Hanna only for Aria to remove her own tank top and remove her bra to expose her titties as Aria's titties bounces provoking Hanna to rub and squeezes Aria's titties very gently, and while Hanna continues to rub Aria's titties very gently Aria unbuttons the top of Hanna's shirt and removes Hanna's shirt and Hanna unstrap her own bra and removes it as Hanna's titties are exposed and they also bounces while Hanna throws her shirt and bra on the floor and when Aria returns kissing Hanna on her lips, Hanna unzips Aria's shorts while Aria slides off her shoes and socks while Aria then removes her pants and underwear after Hanna gets down unzipping Aria's pants and goes to unzip her own pants while Aria manage to slides off her own pants and underwear off and Aria is now completely naked, as Hanna also slides off her shoes and socks and Aria quickly takes off Hanna's pants and underwear and throws them on the floor as Hanna is also naked with Aria which leads to Aria kissing Hanna on her lips with deep passion for a few minutes until Aria starts kissing down to Hanna's stomach while Aria slides her butt on Hanna's legs only for Aria to have her own butt stick up in the air when Aria manage to get down and starts sucking Hanna's pussy while Hanna has both of her hands on Aria's butt. "OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHH, OH, OH, OH, OHHH, OHHH, OHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH" said Hanna. While Hanna gets her pussy suck she pants and stares at the bear's head above the fireplace as Aria continues to suck and lick Hanna's pussy nice and dry for awhile and then Aria lays on top of Hanna and this time Aria starts thrusting her pussy on Hanna's pussy and fucks her with passion. "Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh" said Hanna. Aria titties rubs against Hanna's titties while Aria and Hanna's lovemaking continues and sometimes Aria and Hanna's titties would press up against each other while Hanna continues to stare at the bear's head while she's continuing to get fucked by Aria and the camera then zooms up to Aria's pussy constantly sliding up and down on Hanna's pussy and we get a split screen as we see Aria and Hanna's titties bouncing side to side like crazy and then Hanna holds on to Aria's butt to rubs it while Aria continues to thrust Hanna's pussy and the sex last for a few minutes until Aria and Hanna cums into each other's pussies and they both threw their head back with pleasure. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" said Aria and Hanna. The screen turns white as we may think the episode is ending but the screen goes back to normal as there was a slight time jump as Aria and Hanna are laying on the couch all cuddled up naked together after the sex had ended moments ago but knowing the two there could be a round 2. "(Sighs with happiness) Each time we fuck, it gets hotter and hotter" said Hanna. "I'm just taking a break and we'll go another round in a few minutes" said Aria. "I can go all night if you want, unless I fall asleep" said Hanna. "I love you so much Hanna, my pussy even proves how much I love you" said Aria. Aria rubs Hanna's face and kisses her softly on the lips. "Look I get why you brought me the bear so you can fuck me in front of it, but despite me being naked with you and us constantly having our lesbian sex, I still feel straight" said Hanna. Aria feels shot down because she knows where this is going. "I'm sorry it's the truth I haven't had sex with any other girl besides you, well I kissed Amy once" said Hanna. "I know, I know" said Aria. "Well here's where my situation may differ, when I visit Quiet yesterday she kissed me" said Hanna. "She did?" said Aria. "And I kissed her back and I was this close to having sex with her, but I backed out after I kissed her the 2nd time" said Hanna. "Oh really now?" said Aria. "I can understand why you're in love with Quiet because she can really kiss, but I would feel wrong if I fucked your women as I kissed her enough and she even told me that you said you were ok with it" said Hanna. "Hanna it's fine, you did nothing wrong" said Aria. "I didn't?" said Hanna. Aria places her hands on Hanna's face. "No silly, Quiet only kissed you because she trusts you and you gained her trust and also sees you as her sister-in-law" said Aria. "Sisters for everyone huh" said Hanna. "And Quiet wasn't even going to go that for to have sex with you, she isn't really into you that way, but I don't mind you and Quite making out with each other, she just needed some company" said Aria. Aria and Hanna kissed each other softly. "As long as you don't tell her about our history, then we're good" said Aria. "Ok then, glad we cleared that" said Hanna. "And did I ever tell you I am half goddess?" said Aria. "Hmm not sure if you did, but that is awesome which explains why you so damn flexible and can roll up like a cannonball" said Hanna. "Well it's a long story (Looks at camera staring at the fanfiction readers and viewers to let them know that the pun wasn't that intended) but I'll tell you later" said Aria. "I'd like to hear more of it someday" said Hanna. "Sure, now I am ready for round two, are you ready to get your ass eaten out?" said Aria. "Oh yes Aria, please eat my ass until I cum out my pussy" said Hanna. "Don't have to tell me twice" said Aria. Aria turns Hanna over and starts to lick and suck Hanna's butt really hard while holding on to Hanna's thighs while Hanna rocks back and forth from the butt sucking from Aria as Hanna's titties starts shaking like crazy. "OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHHHHH, OHHH, OHHH, OHHHHH, OHHH, OH, OH, OHHH" said Hanna. The camera slowly pans away while Aria and Hanna continues to have sex for the rest of the night as they both also lived happily ever after. (The End)


End file.
